Tomate Cherry
by OFIXD
Summary: "Dicen por ahí que Chloé Bourgeois, la hija de los Bourgeois, está embarazada, que se preñó tras un rollo de una noche..."
1. 1

El olor a alcohol inundaba el barco residencia de los Couffaine, y la gente bailaba al son de la música ignorando el sudor y el cansancio. Estaban celebrando algo importante: la graduación del Instituto. El año siguiente cada uno tomaría un camino distinto y se separarían después de tantos años juntos y tantas vivencias acumuladas.

Chloé Bourgeois había seguido siendo la niña de papá medio insoportable hasta el final, ella era así. Aunque sí había cambiado en aspectos importantes, como cuando a los quince años apoyó a su mejor amigo cuando el padre de éste no quiso aceptar que Adrián se había enamorado de la hija de unos panaderos; o cuando apoyó -junto al resto de la clase- a Juleka cuando ésta salió del armario y fue rechazada por Rose... ella había ayudado.

Intentaba disfrutar de la fiesta pero por algún motivo se sentía fuera de lugar. Sí, eran sus compañeros y sí, la apreciaban pero posiblemente la tristeza no la dejaba acercarse a la gente como normalmente haría. Se habían juntado muchas cosas en su vida: la elección de universidad, la graduación, el tener que separarse de Sabrina, quién se iba a estudiar fuera... y el divorcio de sus padres.

Audrey y André Bourgeois no habían podido hacer frente a la última crisis de su relación y terminaron rompiendo durante una cena con los Agreste. Fue una experiencia traumática para Chloé y muy desagradable para todos los presentes. La prensa se había cebado con ellos y con su hija, acosándolos hasta que Chloé se hartó lo suficiente como para pasar dos semanas en Nueva York que casi le costaron el curso entero. Sus padres la querían claro, pero la tenían agobiada intentando demostrarle quién la quería más.

En un momento dado ingresó en el interior de la vivienda con temor a ver algo que no debía. Sabrina había entrado allí a conversar -supuestamente- con Max hacia cosa de veinte minutos, y ella no tenía tanta paciencia. Cuando la encontró la escena se le antojó primero extraña y después... bastante excitante: Sabrina estaba haciéndolo con Max. Él sujetaba una de las piernas de ella mientras ella estaba de pie y apoyada en la pared. Chloé, sintiendo mariposas en la parte baja de su vientre, decidió rerirarse y dejar a su amiga follar -vale, esa palabra le encantaba- en paz.

Salió sólo para encontrarse otra escena particularmente cachonda: Marc Anciel frotándose de broma contra Lila Rossi. A Chloé le causó gracia porque enseguida detectó que la italiana trataba de evitar el enorme calentón que el chico, autoproclamado más gay del insti, le estaba causando. A ella la situación también le pareció sexy, gracias a Dios Alya la llamó para que saliese en una foto, así que se olvidó de todo un rato.

La fiesta siguió hasta casi las 2 A.M que fue cuando Luka Couffaine, amablemente, los mandó a todos a la mierda. Ese solía ser el indicador de que la fiesta había acabado.

Chloé salió de allí y casi al instante vio frente a ella a Nathaniel Kurtzberg dándole la espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado, tomate?" Preguntó de forma casual.

Nath y Chloé no se llevaban bien... ni tampoco mal. Apenas tenían relación, ya que tenían grupos de amigos distintos y habían cursado distintas optativas: Chloé había cursado economía y matemáticas mientras que Nath había escogido Historia del Arte y dibujo técnico.

"Ah, hola Chloé. Esperaba a Max, dijo que él me llevaría a casa" contestó el pelirrojo. Ya no le ofendía que le llamasen tomate.

"Max se ha ido con Sabrina a seguir follando" contestó la rubia "dudo que vuelva para llevarte a tu casa"

"¡No me jodas!" Respondió Nath "me había dejado las llaves de casa y la cartera en su coche. Qué cagada"

Chloé se rió.

"No seas dramático. Llama a la puerta y que te abran tus padres"

"¿Estás de coña, no? Si los despierto a estas horas me matan" contestó el artista "no es la primera vez que me pasa"

Chloé se rió, esta vez aún más fuerte.

"¡No tiene gracia!"

"Vale, vale... uh... ¿Y por qué no te vienes al hotel?"

Continuará

Notas de la autora: En fin, aquí está :D ¿Qué os parece? Saldrán más parejitas y eso...


	2. 2

"¡Este coche es la leche!" Exclamó Nath una vez dentro.

"Gracias" contestó Chloe con algo de desinterés.

"Sé que eres rica, pero joder, es que este coche parece muy caro"

"Sí, muy caro y bonito, lo capto"

Nath optó por cerrar la boca. Chloé nunca había sido particularmente amable y, en parte, pensó que ella lo estaba ayudando un poco por obligación.

En realidad la mente de Chloé estaba muy lejos de ahí. Su madre le había regalado ese coche diciéndole que así podría alejarse del capullo de su padre y, por ese motivo, ahora Chloé tenía ese coche y un caballo, este último obsequiado por su padre.

"Me lo regaló mi madre" dijo ella.

"¿Uh?"

"El coche. Me lo regaló mi madre"

Nath entendió entonces por qué ella no quería hablar del coche.

"¿Cómo llevas lo del divorcio?" Preguntó casualmente. No quería cotillear, pero de verdad quería saber cómo llevaba aquella situación.

Chloé lo hubiese mandado al cuerno... de no ser porque ese chico tenía algo en él que le decía que podía fiarse y abrirle su corazón.

"Mal... muy mal. No dejan de agobiarme y competir para ver a cuál de los dos elijo. ¿Cómo cojones voy a poder elegir? ¡Son mis padres! Les quiero a los dos... pero entre ellos, la prensa y la madre que los parió a todos no puedo más"

Nath se quedó callado unos instantes.

"Bueno, si no se soportan es mejor que se hayan divorciado"

"¡Ja! Para mi eso es no querer arreglar los problemas y pasar de todo en plan cobarde"

"Ojalá los míos se hubiesen divorciado" contestó el pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que te regalen cosas?"

"No, mi padre se tiró a una de su trabajo. Yo lo sé, mi madre lo sabe y creo que hasta los vecinos lo saben. Y mi madre se aguanta"

"No sé si yo podría perdonar eso" contestó la rubia.

"Ella no le ha perdonado, se dedica a vivir amargada a su lado porque cree que eso es lo correcto"

"¿El año que viene estudiarás Bellas Artes?" Preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

"Sí, ¿y tú qué harás?"

"En realidad... Administración de empresas y dirección hotelera"

"Quieres ser capaz de dirigir el hotel de tu padre tú misma" adivinó él.

"Sí, porque no quiero depender de nadie para poder controlar mi dinero y mis negocios. Además, me gusta todo eso"

"Es una buena decisión, Chloé"

Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre dicho por él. Estaban en un semáforo, así que le miró y él a ella. El conductor pudo ver por el retrovisor cómo se daban un beso un tanto apasionado.

En el ascensor, de camino al cuarto de la chica, no se atrevían ni a mirarse. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Chloé ésta lo dejó pasar pero se alejó rápidamente de él.

"¡Chloé!" La llamó.

Ella se giró para responderle.

"¿Qué?"

"Perdón..."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

Se miraron. Ella llevaba un vestido corto y amarillo y él vaqueros y camiseta, como si hubiesen ido a fiestas diferentes. Ella parecía muy arreglada y él excesivamente casual, pero ambos estaban fascinados con la visión del otro.

"Por el beso" dijo Nath.

Tal como dijo eso ambos se acercaron y volvieron a besarse. Se separaron de nuevo.

"Eres muy sexy, Nath" comentó ella.

Nath se puso del color de su pelo.

"Gra-gracias"

La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la enorme cama de la Bourgeois.

"No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres" dijo él rápidamente.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo ella con voz seductora "me parece que sí quiero... si te parece bien"

"Si quieres hacerlo" contestó él, ya perdiendo el control de su excitación "tal vez deberíamos dejar de hablar y pasar a la acción"

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso fogoso y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno. Nath no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar su espalda desnuda -ese vestido tenía un enorme escote del que el, en ese instante, se sintió muy agradecido- y Chloé respondió con un gemido.

 **Continuará...**

 **Responderé a unas dudas que me han dejado:**

 **¿Habrá lemon? Sí.**

 **¿Escribiré más de esta pareja? Probablemente.**

 **¿Lukanette? Lo dudo mucho.**


	3. 3

Nathaniel le bajó los tirantes del vestido de forma impulsiva, dejando la tela enrollada en su cintura. La miró con sus ojos turquesa con brevedad antes de recorrer con su boca los senos desnudos de Chloé, la cual ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Estaba allí, parada frente a su cama, sintiendo como la saliva de Nathaniel humedecía sus senos y como la ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana intensificaba su placer. Se sentía como una hermosa diosa a la cual Nathaniel había ido a adorar. Nath acabó de rodillas frente a ella y tirando de la tela del vestido hacia abajo. El vestido debía ser retirado por arriba, pero Nathaniel consiguió casi de forma milagrosa que se deslizase por las caderas y piernas de la rubia para, finalmente, quedar a sus pies.

Nath..." sentía algo de vergüenza, pero también excitación.

No era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a un hombre, pero sí era la primera vez que iba a llegar hasta al final. Tampoco era la primera vez que Nath veía a una mujer desnuda, tampoco era la primera vez que acariciaba y besaba a una mujer de esa manera, sin embargo Chloé era de lejos la mujer más hermosa con la que había estado y, además, con la única que había deseado verdaderamente llegar a la penetración. Él siempre se arrepentía antes de dar el paso, pero sabía que iba a follarse a Chloé, tenía claro que a esa chica no podía decirle que no. Besó la zona privada de Chloé por encima de sus ligeras bragas de encaje rosado. Ella gimió, tanto sorprendida como excitada, y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Nath para que no dejase de besarla. El pelo de él era suave y rojo, muy rojo. Ella nunca había pensado en tocarlo pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo podría decirse que se había vuelto adicta a su suavidad.

"Chloé, ¿quieres que me quite la ropa o no?"

Esa voz, esa voz chulesca y atrevida. Ese estúpido tomate creía que podía burlarse de ella, y nadie se burla de Chloé Bourgeois, nadie, ni siquiera el sexy artista que tenía la boca a unos escasos centímetros de su coño. Ella respondió tirando de su pelo. Él pegó un gritito y cayó de culo.

"Nadie se ríe de mi, tomate" dijo la rubia casi con desprecio.

"Yo no me río de ti, mi reina" contestó Nath.

Las defensas de Chloé volvieron a caer, pero no lo suficiente como para disculparse y, por supuesto, no lo suficiente como para someterse ante él. Como la reina que era, Chloé se dirigió a su cama y se sentó.

"Desnúdate"

No era una petición, no se trataba de una sugerencia, era una orden clara y directa. Nathaniel se levantó rápidamente y sin esperar más se quitó la camiseta, las zapatillas y también los calcetines. Estaba sólo en vaqueros con una evidente erección en la zona de la entrepierna, zona en la cual los ojos de Chloé se detuvieron unos segundos antes de volver a su rostro. Sonrisa burlona, pero la cara tan roja como su cabello.

"Ahora sí pareces un auténtico tomate, tomate" dijo ella, burlona.

"¿Te divierte lo que me haces?" Preguntó él. Chloé se puso tan roja como él cuando éste se tocó el pene descaradamente frente a ella. "Esto es... culpa tuya"

Eso le arrebató el raciocinio de un plumazo. Ella misma se levantó y agarró del brazo al pelirrojo. También fue ella quién lo tiró en la cama, quién se puso encima suya y quien le quitó el resto de la ropa de forma impaciente.

Nath se quedó allí tumbado en la gran cama, con una erección brutal, y con Chloé observando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella se puso encima y le besó en los labios, cosa que para él se sintió como encontrar un oasis en mitad del desierto. Chloé recorrió cada centímetro de su torso con las palmas de las manos y lo cubrió de besos.

Cuando él decidió que también quería tocarla se sentó y la sujetó por la cintura, a lo que ella respondió mirándole a los ojos. Estaba excitada, se lo notaba en la cara, él también lo estaba. Él llenó de besos el cuello de ella y hasta lo mordió.

"Ahh~"

Chloé lo invitó a colocarse entre sus piernas y él, muy diligentemente, obedeció a su reina. Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pero sabían que querían eso. Nathaniel dirigió su pene hacia la entrada de Chloé y ella se tensó un poco al sentirle entrando, pero recordó que Alya y Marinette le comentaron en una ocasión que si estaba muy tensa dolería, así que se calmó todo lo que pudo y cerró los ojos. Nath entró del todo y ambos gimieron, Chloé con la cabeza echada a un lado y con los ojos cerrados aún. Pronto sintió el peso del pecho de Nath sobre el suyo.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le preguntó él dulcemente al oído.

"Sí, tranquilo"

Nath la creyó y se posicionó para poder moverse correctamente. Chloé rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos mientras se miraban el uno al otro, ambos gozando de las expresiones de placer del contrario. Mientras que Chloé tendía a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza atrás cuando soltaba algún gemido más fuerte, Nath apretaba los dientes y tras gemir murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

Cuando las embestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas, profundas y placenteras los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de puro gozo. Chloé le estaba arañando la espalda y él no tenía nada más en la mente que poseerla en su totalidad, por lo que la besó sin dejar de impactar su pelvis contra la de ella desenfrenadamente. Chloé y Nath estaban sumidos en un apasionado beso cuando el orgasmo de ambos llegó a la vez, haciendo que gritasen con las bocas a milímetros la una de la otra. Nath se movió un poco más, llenando a Chloé con su semen.

Durmieron hasta el mediodía abrazados.

Continuará...


	4. 4

Chloé despertó sintiendo el pecho de Nathaniel pegado a su espalda. Sonrió.

Había sido una noche increíble, buen sexo y ahora entendía por qué la gente hablaba tanto del tema aunque sí, debía admitir que había sido algo doloroso a veces, de hecho sentía algo extraño en sus partes, aunque no era una sensación desagradable y, supuso, que sería porque esa había sido la primera vez que alguien había "entrado" ahí.

"Buenos días, cariño"

La suave voz de Nath hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Se giró para mirarle y él, que estaba apoyando la cara en su mano, le sonrió.

"Ya es mediodía" dijo ella.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

"Y...¿ahora qué?" Preguntó él.

Chloé rodó los ojos.

"¿Y ahora qué de qué?"

"¿Quieres... hacerlo otra vez?"

Esa pregunta le bajó los humos casi del todo, casi.

"Vale, pero uno rápido y te largas"

Nath la besó y ella correspondió casi al instante. El pelirrojo se colocó encima para poder besarla y acariciarla mejor y, finalmente, poder penetrarla.

"No, espera" dijo ella dejando de besarle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él "¿No te apetece?"

"Déjame ir arriba esta vez, tomate"

Esa orden -Chloé Bourgeois no pide las cosas, ella sólo ordena- le sonó a Nathaniel como los ángeles cantando.

Nath volvió a tumbarse dónde estaba inicialmente y Chloé le contempló unos instantes antes de subirse en él. Nathaniel ayudó a Chloé a introducirse su miembro y gozó de contemplarla metiéndoselo hasta el fondo. La vio moverse encima de él, trotar, gemir, sus expresiones de placer, su pelo rubio precioso y su cuerpo de diosa dándole placer mientras el pelirrojo impulsaba sus caderas hacia arriba, para hacer las penetraciones más profundas.

Nath volvió a correrse en Chloé.

Nath se estaba vistiendo para marcharse.

"¿No se lo vas a contar a nadie, no?" Le preguntó Chloé. Ella iba con una bata ligera, pero que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo. Nathaniel sonrió.

"¿Y quién se iba a creer que el artista pobre y becado se ha acostado con la chica rica de la clase?"

Chloé se sintió mal por esa pregunta, sintió como si la estuviese llamando superficial en toda su cara.

"¡Sólo lárgate, tomate de granja!"

Nath besó la frente de ella antes de irse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del hotel fue cuando fue verdaderamente consciente de lo ocurrido: lo había hecho con Chloé Bourgeois. Él, un chico que no tenía dónde caerse muerto se había acostado con una de las chicas más ricas y hermosas de toda Francia. Y lo había disfrutado mucho, de hecho si ella se lo hubiese permitido se hubiese quedado más tiempo con ella, ¿cuánto? Ni idea.

Su madre le gritó por no haber vuelto a dormir y le dijo que Alix había ido a buscarlo llorando unas horas antes.

Continuará...

Feliz 2019

Respondiendo a algunas dudas...

1\. No habrá secuela de _Chloé ama a Nathaniel._ 2\. Entre mis planes no está escribir ninguna historia Ladynoir, Adrinette, Lukanette, Marichat, etc etc etc.

3\. Sigo sin aceptar peticiones sobre mis fics.

Bonus

4\. Puede que la siguiente historia sea de otra pareja.


	5. 5

Nathaniel entró a la habitación de Alix cuando ésta se lo permitió. El señor Kubdel le había comentado que ella estaba muy triste y malhumorada.

"Gracias a dios que estás aquí" dijo ella nada más cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó el pelirrojo "¿has estado llorando?"

Era una pregunta muy estúpida dado que en su cara se notaba, y por supuesto también en sus ojos azules extremadamente rojos.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Dijo ella toda chula.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Estoy preñada" contestó.

Silencio.

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó él, perplejo.

"¡Pues eso, que tengo un ser creciendo dentro, que Kim me ha hecho un bombo!"

"¡Sí, ya sé lo que es estar preñada!" Contestó Nathaniel. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza "¡¿Por qué coño no habéis usado nada?!"

Alix le devolvió una mirada avergonzada.

"Es que me dijeron que era muy poco probable que pudiese quedarme embarazada" explicó.

"¡Poco probable no significa imposible!"

"¡Ya lo sé, capullo!"

"¿Y-y Kim qué dice?" Preguntó Nathaniel.

"¿Qué quieres que diga ese gilipollas? Primero se jactó de que su súper esperma había conseguido preñarme y luego se dio cuenta del problemón que tenemos"

"Tu padre va a matarte"

"Ya, eso espero"

Más tarde ese día Chloé recibió una llamada de Nath y su corazón se aceleró.

"¿Nath?" Dijo tímidamente.

"Chloé oye, una cosa..." sonaba alterado "igual deberias tomarte una de esas pastillas de emergencia"

Chloé se puso rojísima. ¿Se refería a...?

"¡Eres un estúpido!" Le gritó "¡Tomo la píldora!"

Y le colgó al instante.

"Bien, creo que ya nunca la volveré a ver" comentó Nathaniel dejando su móvil a un lado. Suspiró.

"No me creo que te la hayas tirado" le dijo Alix con sorna.

"Cállate, Huevo Kinder:" contestó Nath de broma.

Alix le tiró un cojín como respuesta.

Continuará...

Manu, por favor, usa signos de puntuación porque es que no te entiendo .U


	6. 6

Se estaban besando con más pasión que cuando lo hicieron por última vez. Esta vez fue el tomate quién tiró a la reina en la cama, sólo que esta vez fue en la suya propia y no en la de ella.

Todo había empezado un poco como la primera vez: con una fiesta.

Sabrina se iba de París al día siguiente, igual que Iván y Mylene, Kagami y unos cuántos más. Chloé se había deshecho en lágrimas toda la noche por la marcha de su querida y leal amiga.

"Pero Chloé que no voy a estar tan lejos y, además, sabes que volveré" le había dicho ella.

Chloé decidió dejar de armar el espectáculo -que no estaba armando tal espectáculo en realidad- y disfrutar de la fiesta. Sabrina volvió con el desconsolado Max y Chloé fue al baño a arreglar su maquillaje.

"Hola" en el pasillo estaba Nathaniel, tan guapo o más que la noche en que lo hicieron

Chloé se sonrojó, pero aún seguía molesta con él.

"Tomate" contestó.

Fue a pasar de largo por su lado, pero él la tomó del brazo.

"Perdón por lo del otro día" se llevó una mano a la nuca "es que me asusté y... bueno, ya sabes"

"Ya, lo entiendo" dijo ella a regañadientes "pero no soy tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada así"

"Bueno, a veces ocurren accidentes"

"Yo tomo la píldora, tranquilo"

"Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo"

Se produjo un silencio que ambos aprovecharon para recorrer el cuerpo del otro con la mirada. Chloé no esperaba volver a acostarse con él pero le estaba apeteciendo mucho.

"Oye" dijeron ambos a la vez.

Como él no siguió tras eso, la rubia lo hizo.

"Si te apetece podríamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo"

La sonrisa coqueta de Chloé hizo que a Nath se le subiesen aún más los colores.

"¿Quieres... Sexo?"

Chloé se mordió el labio.

"Sí"

Nathaniel asintió.

"Cómo tú quieras"

La sonrisa de Chloé se ensanchó pues ese pelirrojo tan bello estaba a su merced y era todo suyo. La coleta con la que había recogido su cabello había quedado sobre su hombro derecho, así que Nathaniel pasó sus dedos por la misma sintiendo la suavidad de la preciosa melena rubia y de, al mismo tiempo, el placer de sentir contra sus dedos el tacto del hombro desnudo de Chloé. La rubia gimió ante ese gesto y rápidamente rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y devoró su boca. Nathaniel gimió dentro del beso y, bajando sus manos, tocó el hermoso trasero de esa mujer que tanto le atraía. Chloé sintió placer sólo de notar las manos de él amasando su culo, pero eso no se pudo comparar a cuando Nath la apretó contra su pene y ella así pudo notar lo preparado que estaba.

"E-Espera..." dijo Chloé rompiendo el beso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Dónde lo hacemos?" preguntó ella.

"¿No podemos ir a tu cuarto?"

"No, mi madre está de visita"

"Podemos ir a mi casa, pero no te va a gustar" dijo él.

"Me da igual, quiero follar" dijo Chloé deseosa de seguir.

"No, espera Chloé y escúchame: vivo en un quinto piso sin ascensor y mi cama es diminuta"

Chloé hizo una pequeña mueca. ¿Lo dejaría pasar?

"Pues me subes en brazos, tomate" dijo Chloé, burlona.

"¡¿Los cinco pisos?!"

"Claro"

Nath suspiró esta vez.

"Vale, espero que no hayas comido muchos canapés" contestó él, burlón.

"¡¿Me estás llamando gorda, puto tom-

Él la calló con un beso.

Adrián Agreste los vio salir de la fiesta cogidos de la mano y besándose cada poco tiempo. Después de ver eso dejó su vaso y decidió que ya había bebido suficiente.

Chloé pasó todo el viaje de morros (enfadada) porque Nathaniel se la llevó en bici.

"No te quejes, tú eres la que no ha querido coger un taxi ni llamar a su chófer" dijo él. Ella llevaba su casco.

"¡No puedo ir en un taxi! Y además mi padre se enteraría si el chófer me lleva a tu casa, idiota"

"Pues no te quejes"

"¡¿Cómo no me voy a quejar?! ¡Estoy despeinada, este casco es feo y se me ven las bragas!"

"Calma princesa, ahora te doy un viaje para recordar" dijo él, claramente sin referirse al viaje en bicicleta.

"¡Asqueroso!" contestó ella.

Nath tuvo que contener una risotada para evitar que ambos cayesen de la bicicleta.

Cuando llegaron al bloque en el que vivía Nath Chloé tuvo que admitir que no le disgustaba tanto como había pensado. Tenía un aire bohemio y artístico que encajaba bastante con Nathaniel y, desde la noche en la que se enrollaron, cualquier cosa que le recordase a Nathaniel le gustaba bastante.

"Ven, princesa" le dijo él con ternura.

La rodeó por los hombros y, tras abrir la puerta que daba acceso al portal, la dejó entrar primero.

Tal como había prometido la había subido en brazos los cinco pisos, pero no le importó hacerlo porque Chloé estaba muy pegadita a su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de su casa aún sin bajarla, de hecho la había bajado lanzándola a su cama, dónde estaban en ese preciso momento.

Nathaniel tiró hacia abajo del escote de corazón del vestido, liberando los pechos de Chloé que saltaron al sentirse liberados de la tela que los apretaba.

"Me encantan tus tetas" comentó Nath.

Las masajeó, las chupó y repitió el mismo proceso con ambos pezones. Chloé le dejó hacer.

Nathaniel le levantó el corto vestido, le quitó las bragas y le hizo sexo oral. Chloé gozó de la experiencia y suplicó por más. Cuando se corrió Nathaniel se apresuró en desvestirse del todo y volvió a subirse encima de ella, sólo que esta vez no esperó y la penetró de una sola y profunda estocada.

"¡Joder, sí!" exclamó al entrar en ella.

El deseo tan desmedido que sentían hizo que el sexo fuese algo rudo y salvaje. Chloé le arañó toda la espalda y ambos se mordisquearon y se hicieron chupetones mientras follaban. Ya habría tiempo para la ternura después, ahora sólo querían saciar la sed que sentían por el otro.

Acabaron con un gran grito por parte de ambos. Mientras recuperaban el aliento Nath se colocó a su lado, pero como la cama era tan pequeña estaban muy apretados. Chloé se dio cuenta de que no lo había notado antes porque él había estado todo el tiempo encima suya. Sin embargo no podía quejarse porque se sentía de maravilla tan cerca de él.

"Cariño" la llamó él.

"¿Qué pasa, tomate?"

"¿Te ha gustado?"

"Claro, ¿a ti no?"

"A mi me encanta cualquier cosa si estás tú"

Unas horas de descanso y otro polvo después Nathaniel decidió dibujarla. Chloé tenía algo de vergüenza pero le dejó dibujarla con los pechos al aire.

Sólo pensaban en divertirse juntos hasta que decidiesen si querían ser algo más o no.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que Chloé llevaba dos semanas embarazada.

Continuará...


	7. 7

Nath estaba trabajando de muy mal humor. Alix estaba junto a él, limpiando las mesas para la llegada de nuevos clientes al bar en el que ambos trabajaban.

"¿Quieres ir más despacio, Alix? No estás para hacer esos esfuerzos" dijo Nath regañando a Alix.

"No estoy inválida, gracias" dijo mientras seguía recogiendo vasos y platos.

"Ya, pero debes tener cuidado"

"Cállate anda, que lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es que me despidan"

El embarazo de Alix no tardaría en notarse aunque sólo fuese un poco y eso la tenía malhumorada. Su padre se había enfadado mucho con ella y, además, había discutido con Kim esa mañana porque él se había comprado pesas nuevas a pesar de que debían ahorrar para la universidad y el niño. Nath, por su parte, estaba de mal humor porque a Chloé se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de irse a montar a caballo una semana con Alya y Marinette, así que no iban a verse.

La rubia y él habían estado teniendo citas durante toda la semana. Cuando Nathaniel salía del trabajo a mediodía comían en casa de él -aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres- y después iban al cine o de paseo. Cuando trabajaba de tardes cenaban en el hotel, venían alguna película o directamente iban a la cama y se entregaban a la pasión. No eran novios, nadie había hablado de sentimientos, nadie había propuesto nada, sólo funcionaban bien juntos.

Su turno siguió con normalidad hasta la noche a la hora de salir. Normalmente él se iría a la suite de Chloé, pero esa noche ella se marchaba de viaje con las chicas y no la vería, o eso creía él ya que cuando salió el coche de la muchacha estaba ahí.

Se acercó al vehículo y el chófer le indicó que subiese en los asientos traseros. Nada más abrir la puerta los brazos de Chloé lo rodearon por el cuello, así que él entró y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Hola, preciosa" le dijo una vez se separaron "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería despedirme de ti" le dijo.

El día anterior se habían "despedido" practicando sexo en la bañera de Chloé.

"No podemos despedirnos aquí, Chloé. Está el chófer" dijo de broma.

Chloé se puso más roja que... Que un tomate.

"¡Eres un idiota!" dijo ella.

Nathaniel se echó a reír y la besó en la mejilla.

"Va, no te enfades"

"Eres un estúpido tomate, que lo sepas"

"Y tú eres una princesita regañona y sexy" dijo el artista.

"Bueno, ya me he despedido. Largo" ordenó.

"Vamos, sólo tienes vergüenza"

"Te voy a echar de menos" dijo sin mirarle.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó él con una sonrisita.

"No voy a repetirlo, tomate"

Nathaniel la abrazó muy fuerte.

"Y yo a ti, princesa. Eres perfecta"

"Lo sé"

Se besaron unas cuatro veces y después Nath bajó del coche. Chloé lo vio alejarse con su bicicleta y se puso algo triste, aunque sólo se iba por una semana.

"A ver si lo he entendido" dijo Nath "¿Te vas a casar con Kim?"

"Sí, nos vamos a casar"

"¿Por el crío?"

"Por amor"

"Tenemos diecisiete años"

"Ya lo sé, capullo"

"Que tengas un hijo con él no significa que os tengáis que casar"

"Ya pero... Nuestras familias creen que es lo mejor"

"¡Kubdel!" la llamó su jefe.

Era su descanso, pero aún así ella entró al local a atender al jefe.

Nathaniel se quedó allí descansando hasta aproximadamente tres minutos después, cuando oyó a Alix gritar. Cuando él entró Alix estaba gritando y llorando frente al jefe de ambos.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" preguntó alterado.

"¡Me ha despedido por estar embarazada!"

Nathaniel se quedó helado y entonces abrió la boca para defender a su amiga.

Y así fue como Alix y Nathaniel fueron despedidos.

Chloé se lo estaba pasando bien con las chicas, aunque la torpe de Marinette llevaba las rodillas todas peladas de tanto caerse porque era una torpe. Lo único malo de la semana fue enterarse del despido de Nathaniel -aunque éste había asegurado que encontraría otro pronto- y que su madre las había acompañado.

Sólo faltaba un día para volver a casa y Chloé estaba montando en su caballo cuando su vista se volvió borrosa. Oyó gritos lejanos y sintió un golpe en todo su cuerpo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

"Mi niña..." era su padre, la voz de su padre.

"¡Esto es tu culpa por comprarle el maldito caballo, André!" su madre, los irritantes gritos de su madre.

"Señores Bourgeois, por favor. Su hija necesita descansar" dijo una voz desconocida.

Chloé abrió los ojos y enseguida supo que estaba en un hospital. Le dijeron qué había pasado, había caído del caballo y ahora tenía algunas contusiones.

"Deberíamos hacerle algunas radiografías..." dijo el doctor "¿Crees que puedes estar embarazada?"

Esa pregunta escandalizó a su madre.

"¡¿Cómo va a estar embarazada?! ¡Si ni tiene novio y tiene sólo diecisiete años!" contestó Audrey por ella.

"En eso coincido con mi esposa" dijo André, olvidando que estaban divorciados "nuestra hija no puede estar embarazada"

"Señores Bourgeois, es una pregunta rutinaria y no estoy insinuando nada sobre su hija"

"¡Más le vale!" replicó Audrey.

"Pero con su edad no es anormal que sea sexualmente activa, así que debo preguntar: ¿Chloé, eres sexualmente activa?"

La mirada de sus padres se clavó en ella. Chloé estaba en una encrucijada porque aunque no quería hablar de su vida sexual con sus padres delante sabía que no debía mentirle a su médico.

"Sí"

Sus padres la miraron muy impresionados.

"¿Qué?" dijo su padre.

"¡Esto es culpa tuya, André!"

"Tendremos que hacerte una prueba de embarazo"

"Tomo la píldora" informó ella.

"Es el protocolo. Si te hiciésemos radiografías estando embarazada el feto podría tener problemas"

Chloé asintió y el médico se retiró junto a la enfermera. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

"Chloé..." empezó a decir su padre.

"Ay por dios no exageres. No soy un bebé" dijo enfurruñada.

"¡El problema es si estás esperando uno!" replicó su madre "A saber con qué hombres te ha dejado ir tu padre"

André Bourgeois se enfadó.

"¡Yo no desatiendo a mi hija!"

"¡Como esté embarazada te voy a armar el lío de tu vida!" le amenazó ella.

"¡¿Queréis callar de una puta vez?!" gritó Chloé.

Chloé no se sentía preocupada para nada, ella tomaba la píldora todos los días, como debe ser. Su madre estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su móvil y André se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Finalmente el médico apareció.

"No podemos hacerle las radiografías, señorita Bourgeois: la prueba es positiva, está embarazada"

Tal como oyó esas palabras su boca tocó el suelo.

La ecografía empezó con una actitud muy negativa por parte de todos los presentes. El médico le dijo a Chloé que debía conocer a su bebé y, aunque ella no quería, le tenía que hacer la eco igualmente.

"Mira Chloé" le dijo el médico "esta cosita que ves aquí es tu bebé"

Chloé miró al monitor con desinterés pero cuando lo vio y pudo oir sus latidos la conexión fue instantánea.

"Estás de unas cuatro semanas" le dijo.

"Casi no se ve" comentó Chloé con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Todavía es muy pequeño o pequeña" contestó la enfermera.

Sus padres no se enfadaron con ella, más que nada se enfadaron con la ginecóloga habitual de Chloé por no haberla avisado de que si había tomado antibióticos el efecto de la píldora anticonceptiva podía anularse.

Nada más salir del hospital la llevaron a casa y estuvo un par de días entre algodones como una reina. Nath no sabía ni lo del accidente, ella sólo le había dicho que estaba enferma y no podía verle.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que iban a tener un bebé? Nathaniel era un chico becado y, desde hacía unos días, en paro. Chloé sabía que sus padres no la dejarían sola, pero aún así temía perder a su hermoso tomate.

CONTINUARÁ

Manu: Me encanta Marc. No me gusta el Juleka x Adrián, así que no. En este fic tienen 17, son adolescentes, pero en la serie son muy jóvenes para este tipo de historia.


	8. 8

"Es todo muy raro, Adrián" le dijo Marinette a su novio "Chloé es una excelente amazona, no tiene sentido que se cayese del caballo"

"Marinette, por favor"

"Y además pasó demasiado tiempo en el hospital para lo que, según ella, había pasado"

"Marinette, deja de insinuar cosas. Chloé está bien"

"¿Pero y si nos ha mentido?"

"Coincido con Marinette. Además sus padres estaban muy raros al salir del hospital" añadió Alya.

"A ver, su hija casi se mata..." replicó Nino.

"Exacto. Chloé tuvo un accidente, es normal que sus padres estuviesen raros" añadió el rubio.

"Pero estaban como idos, Adrián" se justificó Mari "y estoy segura de que el señor Bourgeois había estado llorando"

"Pues normal, Chloé se cayó de un caballo" añadió Adrián intentando mantener la paciencia.

"Marinette, déjalos" dijo Alya "nos enteraremos nosotras solas de lo que pasa"

"O podéis dejar que os lo cuente ella si es que le pasa algo" dijo Nino.

Nathaniel salió del ascensor con una sonrisa porque por fin iba a ver a Chloé.

Chloé iba con un pijama de tirantes y pantaloncillos cortos, porque sabía que si Nath no veía los golpes se haría la dura y no le hablaría del accidente. Esperaba poder contarle también lo del embarazo. Cuando Chloé le abrió la puerta la sonrisa de Nath se desvaneció. Chloé tenía moratones evidentes en una mitad de su cuerpo, especialmente en el brazo y la pierna. Entró y cerró sin decir una palabra, pero cuando abrió la boca su voz dejó ver su enorme preocupación.

"¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!"

Tenía miedo de abrazarla y ella lo notó, así que se le acercó y lo abrazó ella.

"Me caí del caballo"

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó él tomándola por el rostro "¡¿Estás bien?!"

Chloé sonrío ligeramente.

"Sí, sólo son unas moreduras de nada"

Chloé se separó y andó hasta el sofá, él la siguió.

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Nathaniel.

"El animal tropezó" mintió la rubia.

"Ya sabía yo que no debías ir" dijo él regañándola de broma.

"Tú lo que no querías era quedarte sin sexo" contestó ella, también de broma.

"¿Sin sexo? Me la he estado pelando como un mono"

Chloé soltó una risotada y le dio un golpecito de broma. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá abrazados.

"Te he echado de menos, mi princesa"

Chloé sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Igual era un buen momento para confesarle lo del bebé.

"Y yo a ti" le dijo ella.

"Entre que tú no estabas y el despido estos días han sido una mierda" le dijo él "y encima nos han despedido sin motivo. Bueno, sí hay un motivo, pero es injusto"

"Cierto, no me dijiste por qué os han despedido a la vez"

"Tienes que prometerme que si te lo cuento no se lo dirás a nadie" le pidió Nathaniel muy serio.

"Te lo prometo" dijo ella sinceramente.

"Nos han echado porque yo defendí a Alix... La despidieron por estar, bueno, por estar embarazada"

A Chloé casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar la confesión. Abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, ya sé que es chocante. Pues el caso es que él le soltó que le pasaba por ir fornicando por ahí como una furcia, así que le insulté y me despidió a mi también"

"Me parece que hiciste bien" dijo Chloé. Ella entendía a Alix mejor que nadie.

"Sí, encima que le pasa la gran putada de estar embarazada la despiden"

A Chloé no le gustó nada escucharle decir eso.

"¿Por qué es una gran putada?" preguntó ella sin saber cómo sentirse.

"Pues porque los críos son un problema. Yo si ahora tuviese un niño me daría algo" dijo Nathaniel sin saber que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

"¿Tú... Tú no quieres tener hijos?" le preguntó Chloé.

"Somos jóvenes para eso. Ni me lo planteo hasta dentro de... Yo qué sé, diez o doce años"

Chloé estaba temblando y lo único que quería era echarse a llorar.

Continuará...

Para manu:

No haré Alix x Nathaniel porque shippeo Alix x Kim.

No, no juego a esos juegos.

No, no haré lemon de ellos con la edad de la serie porque tienen CATORCE años.

No, de momento tampoco está entre mis planes hacer nada basado en algún capítulo de la serie. Obviamente para que Marc aparezca los fics ocurren después de Reverser, pero eso no significa nada.

Sí, conozco la pareja Adrinath y he leído cosas sobre ellos, sin embargo no creo que escriba nunca nada de ellos.

Mis parejas favoritas de Ladybug son: Nathloé y Kimlix.

Es su serie, él decide a qué debe darle importancia. Sólo él sabe qué pasará.

No, dudo que el Nathloé ocurra porque a) a Thomas no le gustaba y b) Luka será, aparentemente, pareja de Chloé. El Lukloé no me disgusta, pero aún no le he pillado el punto.


	9. 9

Nathaniel la notó rara, pero asumió que era por los golpes producidos por la caída.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele el brazo?"

Chloé asintió porque sí le dolía, aunque no estaba mal por ese motivo. Se emocionó un poco al sentir los suaves labios de Nathaniel posándose en su brazo delicadamente, después se separó y la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Mejor, princesa?"

Chloé sonrió.

"Eres un cursi, tomate"

Nathaniel soltó una risita.

"Y se va a poner aún más cursi" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sujetó el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y la besó. Ese beso le quitó el aliento, pues los labios del artista se movían de forma experta y sensual sobre los suyos; su lengua parecía buscar recorrer por completo su boca. El corazón de Chloé latía desenfrenadamente mientras que sus sentimientos la abrumaban. Las manos de Chloé recorrieron los brazos del muchacho. No era algo sexual, no era un beso producto de la excitación, era una demostración física de algo emocional y profundo.

Cuando se separaron tuvieron que recuperar el aliento.

"...Chloé..." dijo él aún recuperándose.

"... ¿Sí?"

"Te... Te quiero"

El corazon de Chloé volvió a latir como loco con eso. Toc, toc, toc. Como si alguien estuviera llamando a la puerta dentro de su pecho.

Al ver que la rubia no decía nada Nath bajó la cabeza y siguió con su confesión.

"Es que... Este mes ha sido increíble. He sentido una conexión muy fuerte contigo y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza... Sé que yo no tengo nada, que sólo soy un pringado con una beca... Pero... Todo lo que tengo, por poco que sea, es tuyo porque yo soy tuyo"

Nathaniel empezó a llorar porque Chloé estaba en silencio. La había cagado, había hecho el ridículo y seguramente no volvería a verla. ¿Qué esperaba? Chloé estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor, y él no era nadie.

"Me voy a casa" dijo al final.

Hizo gesto de levantarse, pero Chloé no se lo permitió.

"Normalmente cuando le dices algo a alguien debes esperar a que te responda, tomate de granja" dijo Chloé tomando la mano del chico.

Kurtzberg se volvió a sentar algo confundido y emocionado.

"Tomate..." empezó Chloé "Nathaniel" rectificó "yo ya tengo todo lo material que pudiese necesitar o querer. Lo único que deseo más que nada es tenerte a ti a mi lado"

"Chloé"

"Te quiero, artista de cuarta"

"Y yo a ti, pija de los cojones"

Se rieron y después se besaron apasionadamente.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por Audrey y André Bourgeois que entraron enfadados por una discusión y volvieron a enfadarse al ver a aquel muchacho besando a su hija.

"Vaya vaya..." dijo Audrey. Nath y Chloé se separaron rápidamente "aquí tenemos al culpable"

Continuará...

Atención a **todos** los lectores: de ahora en adelante sólo responderé a dudas de este fic.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer mis fics.


	10. 10

"Mamá, papá... Por favor, no" suplicó Chloé.

Audrey fue hacia su hija enfurecida. Nath no sabía de qué iba eso pero se levantó y se interpuso entre Chloé y sus padres.

"No la toques" le dijo muy serio.

Audrey frunció el ceño más.

"¿Tú qué autoridad te crees que tienes? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, niñato?!"

"Audrey..." André estaba enfadado también con ese muchacho, pero no quería ningún lío que pudiese perjudicar a Chloé "conservemos la calma"

"¡Cállate, André!"

Chloé se levantó.

"¡No le hables así!" le dijo a su madre.

"¿Ahora te crees que puedes darme órdenes a mi? ¡RIDÍCULO, ALTAMENTE RIDÍCULO!"

"Tú..." dijo André señalando a Nathaniel "Tú no avergonzarás a mi hija"

Nath lo malinterpretó todo por la falta de contexto: pensó que los Bourgeois no querían que estuviese con Chloé por venir de una familia humilde.

"¡Da igual lo que digan ustedes, yo no la pienso dejar!" dijo.

"¡Naturalmente que no!" exclamó Audrey, horrorizada "¡Como la abandones destruiré tu puñetera vida, niño!"

"¡Audrey!"

"Aunque viendo tus pintas esto te vendrá bien... ¿Cuánto hace que no te bañas?" dijo ella con intención de ofenderlo.

"¡Eres ridícula, mamá!" dijo Chloé.

"Tú eres ridícula, hija" le espetó Audrey "puedes encontrar hombres decentes en todas partes y tú... Tú vuelves a casa con este esperpento" dijo casi con asco.

"Audrey... Ya basta" dijo André llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz "lo que menos necesitamos es un drama"

"Dos días le doy a este perdedor para que la traicione. Ya lo verás, en dos días toda Francia sabrá lo de Chloé. Será el fin de su reputación y de la tuya, André"

"¡A mi lo que me importa es mi hija!" dijo el señor Bourgeois "Yo quiero que ella sea feliz"

"¡Ya basta!" dijo Chloé "Mamá... ¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA! ¡Él no es ningún esperpento, es mi novio y le quiero!"

"Yo nunca le haría daño..." dijo el pelirrojo en un hilito de voz.

"Está bien" dijo finalmente Audrey "supongo que podemos arreglar todo esto... De alguna manera. Pero mientras tanto el niña- Nathaniel tendrá que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada sobre este asunto"

"Coincido con que debemos llevarlo con discreción" dijo André "¿Te ves capaz, Nathaniel...? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

"Kurtzberg" contestó el muchacho.

"Está bien. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, ¿prometes guardar todo esto en secreto por el bien de Chloé?" preguntó André.

"Papá"

"¡No sé por qué debemos ocultarlo!" contestó Nath creyendo que se referían a su relación.

"¡Porque así no es como esto tenía que pasar! ¡Chloé tenía muchas oportunidades que, por tu culpa, ya no tendrá!" replicó el hombre tratando de ser delicado.

"¡Pues yo no pienso ocultarlo! Yo amo a Chloé y quiero que todos lo sepan"

"¡Pero no así, maldita sea!"

"¡Papá! No estáis hablando de lo mismo..." dijo Chloé. Todos en la sala la miraron "aún no lo sabe"

"¿El qué no sé?"

"Nathaniel... Va-vamos a ser padres"

Nathaniel miró a todos los presentes.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó.

"¡Encima de muerto de hambre estúpido!"

"¡Audrey!"

"La pildora anticonceptiva falló..." empezó a explicar Chloé "¡NATH!"

Nathaniel se había desmayado.

Despertó a los minutos, siendo recibido en el mundo consciente por Audrey quejándose.

"¡Con ese dramatismo que tiene igual te pare él al niño, Chloé!" dijo Audrey.

"¡Ya despierta!" exclamó Chloé.

Continuará...

A manu: no puedo responder a tus preguntas sobre asuntos ajenos al fic.


	11. 11

Cuando la situación se hubo calmado los cuatro se sentaron a tomar un café y a hablar sobre el bebé y sobre lo que iban a hacer. Chloé era la única que, en lugar de café, tenía batido de fresa.

"¿De cuánto tiempo estás?" preguntó Nathaniel.

"Estoy de cuatro semanas" contestó ella.

"Eso... Fue al principio"

"Se ve que los antibióticos pueden afectar a la efectividad de la pildora. Yo no lo sabía, si no hubiésemos usado condones" admitió la joven.

"Lo importante ahora es que la criatura está sana" dijo André "y determinar cómo haremos esto para que podáis estudiar"

"Yo creo que estudiar Bellas Artes no va a beneficiaros a ninguno" dijo Audrey.

"Es mi vocación" dijo Nath "y tengo una buena beca"

"Bueno, vale" dijo Audrey "sólo espero que mi hija no tenga que sufrir por esa decisión"

"¡Mamá!"

"Y ahora" interrumpió André "hay que buscar rápidamente una fecha y organizar la boda antes de que se note el embarazo"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó la joven pareja.

"Es lo mejor. Prefiero que piensen que Chloé se casa joven a que ha tenido un embarazo no deseado" dijo el señor Bourgeois. Su ex esposa asintió.

"No estamos listos para cansarnos" dijo Chloé.

"Papá sabe qué es lo mejor para ti, princesa"

"No nos vamos a casar ahora" dijo Nathaniel "somos jóvenes"

"Pues estáis esperando un bebé" dijo Audrey.

"¡No nos podéis obligar!" dijo Chloé.

"Bueno... Ya lo hablaremos. Habrá que remodelar la suite entera, André" dijo Audrey mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Para qué?" dijo Chloé.

"Para acomodar a tu hijo y a tu pareja, cariño" explicó su padre "ahora tendréis que estar juntos y pasar por el proceso. Debe ser mágico... Yo me perdí todo el embarazo y también el nacimiento de Chloé. Es de lo que más me he arrepentido en toda mi vida" admitió André.

Audrey sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar eso, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.

"Además, él te ha preñado" dijo la mujer "tendrá que cuidar de ti y mimarte"

La conversación fue más tranquila de lo esperado. Se acordó que Nathaniel hablaría con sus padres antes de decidir dónde iba a vivir, que no dirían lo del embarazo a nadie a excepción de los padres de Nathaniel, que contratarían ayuda para poder estudiar sin tener que preocuparse del bebé y que, después de su graduación, podrían decidir si se quedaban en la suite o si comprarían una casa propia.

Después de eso Nathaniel y Chloé pidieron hablar en soledad.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento rara la verdad. Nunca me había planteado ser madre y ahora lo voy a ser" dijo ella "es alucinante"

"Te comprendo... Oye, ¿qué opinas de lo de casarnos?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Hace un par de meses ni hablábamos, y ahora estamos juntos y voy a tener un bebé" dijo ella "te quiero, pero pienso que si nos precipitamos el remedio será peor que la enfermedad"

"No si yo estoy de acuerdo, preciosa"

Nathaniel le estaba acariciando el vientre aún plano. A Chloé le estaba gustando eso.

"¿Estás asustado?"

"Nunca he tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida" admitió.

"Yo tampoco"

Después de unos besos amorosos Nath se fue a casa.

Por la noche mientras ella dormía Nathaniel fue a confesar la verdad ante sus padres.

Y su madre lo abofeteó.

 **Continuará...**

H, ya habías comentado antes. Voy escribiendo sin pensar cuánto ocupará la historia.

No puedo hacer capítulos más largos porque si no tardaría mucho en publicar uno y de momento voy a capítulo por día.


	12. 12

Sabrina Raincomprix estaba parada frente a Chloé Bourgeois en la suite de esta última. Su pelo estaba peinado de cualquier manera y se notaba que se había arreglado apresuradamente. Marinette le había hecho un pequeño comentario sobre lo extraño de la visita al hospital de la rubia, y esto había bastado para que ella cogiese el primer vuelo de Londres a París que pudo encontrar.

"Te lo voy a contar porque has venido desde Londres, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Alya, Mariette, Adrián, Nino o Max, ¿entendido?"

Sabrina asintió.

"Estoy muy preocupada por ti, Chloé" confesó la pelirroja.

"Mejor sentémonos"

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron mirándose.

"No me pasa nada malo, eso para empezar" dijo. Sabrina suspiró aliviada "Pero... Bueno, mi vida va a cambiar mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy con alguien" confesó.

"¿Tie-tienes novio?" preguntó Sabrina, emocionada.

"Sí, y además le conoces. Nathaniel y yo somos pareja"

Sabrina abrió los ojos demasiado.

"Eso no me lo esperaba"

"Y hay más: vamos a tener un bebé" anunció.

La cara que puso Sabrina la confundió mucho.

NxCxNxC

Nathaniel se tocó la mejilla. Su padre se había quedado paralizado.

"De tal palo tal astilla" dijo la señora Kurtzberg.

Nath agachó la cabeza.

"Eres un inconsciente... Todo lo que hemos hecho por ti... Y nos lo agradeces echándolo todo a perder por dos polvos mal echados" dijo la mujer con crueldad.

"Mamá..."

"Ni me hables. No sabes por toda la mierda que he tenido que pasar por ti y tu padre"

Su marido se puso frente a ella.

"Quieres pelear conmigo, ¡pues pelea, zorra!" le dijo.

La madre de Nath lo abofeteó tal y como había hecho con su hijo.

"Debí... Haberme ido con... Ella" dijo el señor Kurtzberg al borde de las lágrimas.

"Tan jovencita... Como a tu padre le gustan" dijo mirando a Nath. Nath tembló un poco.

"¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarme delante del niño!"

"¡A ti Nathaniel no te importa una mierda!" dijo ella.

"Es mi hijo" dijo el hombre.

"Tanto te importa que te vas follando a otras tías y destruyendo su familia. Claro" el tono irónico fue demasiado para Nath.

"Me dan igual vuestros problemas" dijo el chico. Sus padres le miraron "mi bebé es lo que me importa ahora, él y su madre"

"¡Dile a esa puta que no somos ricos!" dijo la madre "¡No pienso criar a tu hijo!"

Nath se enfadó mucho.

"¡No llames puta a mi novia!" dijo Nathaniel "¡Por lo menos mi bebé tendrá unos padres normales, no una amargada y a un infiel de mierda!"

"Igual ni es tuyo" dijo su madre "así como tú no eres mío"

Todo se paralizó.

"¿Qué?" dijo Nathaniel.

"No quería decir eso, ¿verdad?" dijo el señor Kurtzberg mirando a su esposa. Se le notaba muy nervioso.

"Claro que quería" dijo ella "Nathaniel se cree muy mayor, ¿no? Que puede ir embarazando a chicas por ahí y todo, ¿verdad? Pues ha llegado la hora de que aguante su mierda él, que yo la he aguantado diecisiete años"

"¡Quieres destrozarme a mi, no a él" dijo el señor Kurtzberg "¡No le hagas esto!"

Nathaniel quería irse de ahí, pero estaba anclado en su sitio.

"Nathaniel, tu querido padre lleva liándose con otras desde el principio" dijo la mujer.

"¡Nathaniel, ve a tu habitación!"

"Y hace casi dieciocho años se folló a una cría universitaria" dijo la madre.

"¿A-Antes de que yo naciera?" preguntó el chico.

"¡Cállate!" el señor Kurtzberg intentó armar escándalo para que ella callase.

La señora Kurtzberg sonrió cruel y dijo unas palabras duras.

"Sí, porque así fuiste concebido. No eres mi hijo, he estado criándote porque la niñata te parió y te abandonó ese mismo día en la puerta. Estuviste a punto de morir congelado" dijo.

Nath se puso pálido, más cuando la cara de su padre le confirmó que ella no mentía.

Continuará...

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Responderé reviews en el próximo capítulo.


	13. 13

Sabrina se paseó por la suite nerviosa.

"¿Quieres parar ya? Me estás mareando, pesada" protestó Chloé.

"Esto es malísimo" contestó la pelirroja ignorándola.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Cómo se lo dirás a tus padres?" preguntó Sabrina.

"Ya lo saben" contestó la rubia "y no están tan molestos como pareces tú"

"¡Es que esto no es como cuando te compras unos zapatos de 500 euros, Chloé! ¡UN BEBÉ NO ES UN CAPRICHO!" Sabrina lucía un ceño fruncido increíble.

"Mira... Ya lo sé y no lo tengo por eso" respondió la rubia "simplemente ha pasado y no hay vuelta atrás"

"Podrías... Abortar si quisieras"

"Ya, pero no quiero" contestó Chloé.

"Ni te digo que lo hagas, es sólo que te has esforzado mucho para entrar en la universidad..."

"Ya, pero papá pagará a una niñera para que nos ayude a Nath y a mi" dijo tranquila.

"No te das cuenta de lo que se te viene encima" dijo su amiga.

Chloé fue a su mesilla y trajo una foto enmarcada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sabrina.

"La ecografía de mi pequeño" contestó la rubia.

"Ahí no se ve nada" replicó Sabrina.

"Nathaniel dice que es un tomatito y que saldrá pelirrojo como él" contestó la rubia.

"¡Chloé, usa la cabeza!" dijo Sabrina "no estáis jugando a papás y mamás"

Chloé se estaba enfadando.

"No eres nadie para controlar mi vida."

"Chlo-

"No, ya está bien." contestó la rubia "tener un bebé es una decisión personal, así que déjame tranquila"

"Lo siento..."

"Ha sido todo muy rápido, pero aún así quiero tener este bebé"

Las amigas se sentaron a cotillear. El ambiente había dado paso a una conversación sobre sexo.

"Pues Max vino a verme el fin de semana pasado" dijo Sabrina "y perdimos la visita que teníamos pagada al British Museum porque estábamos muy calientes... Ufff, me acuerdo y me dan ganas de ir a verle"

"Así que por eso venías así de arreglada" dijo Chloé burlona.

"No idiota, vine a verte a ti. Él aún no sabe lo que le espera toda esta noche" dijo la pelirroja. Chloé se echó a reir.

"Nath y yo lo hemos hecho por toda la suite" reconoció Chloé.

Sabrina sonrió aunque no le gustaba, así de golpe, estar sentada en ese sofá.

"¿Y cómo es en la cama?" preguntó la de gafas.

"Pues... A mi me gusta mucho" contestó Chloé "me tiene a mil antes de tocarme"

"Dios, eso nos pasa a Max y a mi" contestó Sabrina "eso es que la atracción entre vosotros es muy fuerte"

"Sí, si lo llego a saber antes..."

"Eso llega cuando llega" dijo Sabrina "¿Cómo empezó todo?"

"Fue en la fiesta de final de curso, en el barco de los Couffaine" relató Chloé "no lo hicimos ahí, pero tú te fuiste con Max y Nath había ido a la fiesta con él y se dejó sus cosas en el coche de tu nerd... Así que me lo traje al hotel y pasó"

"Dios mío" dijo Sabrina contenta "qué comienzo tan chulo"

"Lo hicimos dos veces esa noche... Después fue en la fiesta de despedida dedicada a ti y al resto. Fuimos a su casa en bici" Sabrina la miró con incredulidad "no me mires así. Y ahí lo hicimos también dos veces... Y desde entonces seguimos quedando y follando hasta que descubrimos lo del embarazo"

NCNC

"¡Kim!" gritó Alix persiguiendo a su ahora ex-novio "¡Kim no es lo que piensas!"

Kim, cargado con sus cosas, se giró y la miró enfadado.

"¡No soy tan estúpido!" dijo "¡Vete a la mierda!"

"¡Kim, escúchame!"

"¡Que te escuche ese pelirrojo de mierda!"

"¡No ha pasado nada entre él y yo, tienes que creerme!" suplicó Alix con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡He visto vuestros mensajes!" gritó el chico.

"¡Deja que te lo explique!" pidió ella.

"¡No! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR!"

"Kim... Por favor"

"Tienes dos segundos"

Kim la dejó explicarse porque la amaba con locura, pero estaba convencido de que ella había sido infiel.

"Lo has malinterpretado todo, Kim"

Continuará...

P.D: El documento se dañó y he tenido que modificar el capítulo. Perdón por eso.

No comento reviews por falta de tiempo. Perdón por eso. 


	14. 14

"¡Sí, como si fuese estúpido! Te dijo literalmente estas palabras: 'no sé qué hacer con nuestro bebé'... Eres una puta"

Alix estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, aún más al escuchar al hombre al que quería llamarla puta.

"Kim... Que eso tiene una explicación"

"Pues dámela rápido para que pueda volver a casa de mis padres a decirles a que tenían razón sobre ti" dijo con frialdad, aunque por dentro moría de dolor.

"Kim, él no hablaba de mi embarazo" dijo Alix. No quería traicionar la confianza de Nathaniel, pero no quería perder a su pareja "él está esperando su propio bebé con... Otra chica. No había nada más porque ya sabes que borro los chats"

Kim quería creerla, pero no la creía.

"Sí, claro claro" dijo él.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir andando.

"¡Kim!"

Alix lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por detrás.

"¡Kim tienes que creerme!" le suplicó.

"Si no me sueltas te empujaré" dijo él sin girarse a verla "y supongo que te importará tu hijo"

Alix no le soltó.

"¡Kim, no te marches!" le suplicó "¡es tu hijo, yo te quiero!"

Kim cumplió su amenaza, aunque no fue un empujón agresivo sí consiguió apartarla de él. Después de eso volvió a andar.

"¡KIM!" gritó Alix. Ya estaba enfadada también "¡Kim, es hijo tuyo!"

"¡Que te den, zorra!" le contestó.

Ese fue el punto exacto en el que le rompió el corazón.

"¡Si te marchas nunca conocerás a tu hijo!" le dijo "¡Nunca te dejaré acercarte a él!"

Kim, con la mente nublada por los celos, cometió el peor error de su vida. Siguió andando sin volverse a mirarla ni una vez.

Alix cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

NCNC

Chloé y Sabrina habían salido a dar una vuelta por la zona comercial más lujosa de París. Entonces repararon en una boutique lujosa.

"¡Es una boutique para bebés!" exclamó Sabrina.

Los ojos de Chloé se abrieron mucho al ver el escaparate plagado de pequeños maniquíes con ropita de diseñador.

"¿No conocías esta tienda?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"No sabía que era de ropa de bebé" comentó la rubia sin apartar la vista de unas pequeñas zapatillas con abejitas a los lados, eran un diseño de Gabriel Agreste.

Sabrina se dio cuenta y sonrió.

"¿Te gustan esas zapatillas?" preguntó. Chloé asintió

"Ojalá pudiese comprarlas"

"¿No llevas tu tarjeta?"

"Sí la llevo, pero no quiero que me vean en una tienda para bebés y empiecen a meter las narices en mi vida" dijo la rubia. Se había tomado en serio su misión de fingir que todo seguía como siempre.

"¿Y ellos qué saben si tú los compras para alguien más?" preguntó Sabrina.

Chloé se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Ambas entraron a la tienda y a los pocos minutos salieron de allí con las zapatillas en una cajita con un lazo.

"La verdad es que son preciosas" comentó Sabrina.

"Es lo primero que le compro a mi hijo" contestó Chloé con una sonrisa "mi bebé va a ir siempre a la moda"

Sabrina se rió feliz por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

El fotógrafo se alejó de allí con un reportaje de lo más interesante.

NCNC

Esa noche Nathaniel se suponía que iría a cenar en compañía de sus padres con los Bourgeois, pero se presentó solo.

"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó Chloé cuando él entró en su suite a buscarla "Claro, habrán ido directamente al salón. Le dije a Jean no se qué que los llevase a ellos allí y a ti aquí"

"Sí, eso me ha dicho... Pero mis padres no han venido, Chlo" dijo él.

Chloé apretó sus dientes con rabia. Nadie rechazaba una invitación de la familia Bourgeois, ni ignoraba a Chloé Bourgeois, ni ponía triste al tomate de Chloé Bourgeois. Y lo más importante de todo: nadie despreciaba la cena de celebración de su embarazo.

"¿¡Cómo se atreven?!" exclamó enfadada.

"No se lo han tomado bien, mi vida" le dijo

Chloé notó lo desanimado que estaba y lo besó profundamente.

"Cuando la cena acabe... Deberíamos venir y relajarnos juntos" sugirió ella viendo lo sexy que estaba su chico con traje.

Se sacaron unas cuantas fotos juntos y después el mayordomo los guió al comedor. Audrey y André Bourgeois los miraron y se quedaron pasmados al verles sólo a ellos.

"¿Y los padres del chico?" preguntó André a nadie en concreto.

"¡Se han enfadado y no han querido venir, papi" dijo Chloé mostrando su indignación.

"¿Creen que pueden despreciarnos a nosotros?" dijo Audrey indignada también.

"Ridículo, altamente ridículo" dijeron madre e hija.

"Si no quieren estar aquí es mejor que no estén" dijo Nathaniel "ellos se lo pierden"

Al ver que Nathaniel se lo tomaba tan bien el ambiente se calmó bastante, por lo que la cena dio comienzo.

"¿Erais amigos en la escuela?" preguntó André cuando se sirvieron los entrantes.

La joven pareja se miró.

"No" dijo ella.

"A ver... ¿Entonces qué pasó" preguntó Audrey "¿Un día se os ocurrió acostaros sin más?"

Los dos se pusieron del color del pelo de Nath.

"Nos gustabamos y lo hablamos en una fiesta" dijo Chloé simplificando mucho.

Audrey sabía que ocultaban algo, pero lo dejó correr.

"Oh, a propósito" comentó André "he conseguido que os podáis casar en la mismísima Notre-Dame"

Chloé lo miró emocionada, pero Nathaniel no parecía muy contento.

"¿Pasa algo, muchacho?" preguntó el hombre.

"No puedo casarme ahí, soy judío" confesó.

"Oh" dijo el alcalde.

"Será mejor una boda civil" dijo Chloé "de todos modos yo no soy muy de iglesia"

Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, aunque ellos habían dicho que preferían esperar.

El mayordomo se acercó para preguntarle algo a Chloé.

"¿Lo traigo ya, señorita?" le preguntó.

"Sí, Jean Pascal" dijo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó su madre.

"Le he comprado un regalo a mi bebé" anunció.

Los Bourgeois sonrieron encantados, Nath pensaba que era pronto para comprarle nada pero también sonrió.

Jean Pascal le entregó la caja a Chloé y ésta la abrió y mostró su contenido.

"Son preciosos" comentó André.

"Son tan pequeños..." comentó Nath.

"Los recién nacidos son diminutos" dijo Audrey "A Chloé le bailaban sus primeras botitas. Era un bebé muy pequeño, parecía una muñequita"

André miró a su ex-esposa. Odiaba oirla hablar del pasado porque aún la amaba, pero ella parecía feliz sin él.

"Papá te ha comprado algo a ti, mi niña" dijo para no pensar más.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó emocionada.

"Mañana vendrán tu diseñador de interiores, tu decorador y de la tienda de muebles de bebé más exclusiva del país para que puedas diseñar la habitación del bebé. Podrás decidir cómo será la cuna y todo lo demás" anunció.

Nathaniel estaba algo abrumado, pero ver a Chloé así de emocionada le encantó.

Cuando la cena acabó la pareja subió a la suite de ella.

"Chloé" dijo Nath.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella.

Nath no esperó mucho y la besó. Pronto acabaron en la cama.

Continuará...

Sé que el capítulo 12 no fue del agrado de muchos. Lo siento, había que hacerlo.


	15. 15

Nathaniel la siguió besando en la cama. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos de forma apresurada sin dejar de besarse. Los zapatos de ambos cayeron a los lados de la cama, seguidos por la chaqueta de Nath que Chloé había retirado rápidamente.

"Este traje es increíble" comentó ella.

"Gracias"

"Aunque sea barato"

El pelirrojo no replicó porque se fijó en algo casi imperceptible.

"Creo que ya se te nota el embarazo" dijo.

Chloé abrió mucho los ojos y observó su vientre. Lo palpó con sus manos por si era un efecto de la tela.

"No, es de la comida, estoy hinchada" contestó.

El chico no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero como tampoco sabía si en esa etapa del embarazo se podía notar no dijo nada más.

Los besos pararon para que Nath retirase el vestido de Chloé, esta vez por arriba. Esta vez también notó que sí llevaba sostén.

Chloé no solía usarlos cuando llevaba vestidos de fiesta, pero en esa ocasión sí lo hacía. Era un pequeño sostén sin tirantes. Chloé se lo quitó y lo lanzó fuera de la cama.

Nath era adicto al cuerpo de su chica, así que lo saboreó y besó especialmente las zonas golpeadas. Chloé se dejaba hacer y gimió al sentir la lengua de Nath lamiendo su zona íntima.

El pelirrojo adoraba hacer eso, aunque nunca le había dejado hacer lo mismo a ella.

"Na... Nathaniel"

"¿Mmm?" preguntó él sin dejar de saborearla.

"Déjame chupártela" pidió.

"No hace falta" dijo.

"Me apetece"

"Mejor no, Chlo" dijo.

Chloé lo dejó correr y cuando él ascendió a besarla ella aprovechó y se puso encima. Se deshizo de toda la ropa del muchacho y lo acarició y besó, pero no tocó su miembro porque él le había dicho que no quería eso.

Lo hicieron con Chloé a cuatro patas y Nath haciéndolo desde atrás. Estaban disfrutando mucho, pero Chloé se cansó rápido y volvieron a un misionero normal.

"Mi princesa, eres preciosa" le dijo él mientras lo hacían.

"Mmm, sí, sigue~" pidió ella.

"No voy a parar hasta que, ah~, no puedas más" contestó él.

"Estoy muy caliente~ más fuerte"

Chloé tuvo dos orgasmos fuertes esa noche. Nath volvió a correrse dentro y después se echó a su lado complacido.

Chloé se sentía muy bien hasta que lo escuchó llorar.

"¿Nath? ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupada.

Le acarició el rostro. Él la abrazó y hundió la cara en su hombro, llorando amargamente. Chloé no entendía nada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó.

Nathaniel la miró, aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Y le contó todo, le contó la discusión con su madre, el bofetón y, finalmente, su confesión.

"Se-se lo habrá inventado" dijo Chloé. Definitivamente no dejaría a esa mujer estar cerca de su pequeño.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

"Mi padre me confesó que siempre la ha estado engañando con otras... Y que puede que hasta tenga hermanos pequeños y mayores por ahí... Incluso en otros países" le dijo.

Chloé se llevó una mano a la boca impresionada.

"Mi madre me abandonó, me tiró como si fuese un saco de mierda" dijo él, cabizbajo "y la que me ha criado me lo ha contado sólo para joderme. Mi padre se ha largado con una de sus amantes... Y la que yo creía mi madre me ha echado a la calle" dijo Nathaniel "me dijo que iba a devolverme a dónde me encontró"

Chloé no sabía qué decirle.

"Los Kubdel me han acogido" dijo.

"Ven al hotel conmigo, amor" dijo Chloé "yo seré tu familia. El bebé y yo somos tu familia"

Nath la abrazó muy fuerte.

Su amor había crecido al máximo.

"Cásate conmigo" dijo ella en mitad de su abrazo.

Nath se separó y la miró con incredulidad.

"Yo... Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste" contestó ella "que todo lo que tienes, por poco que sea, es mío porque tú eres mío. Sé oficialmente mío, mi amor"

Nathaniel la miró, esta vez llorando de felicidad, y le sonrió tímidamente.

"N-No tengo un anillo" dijo.

"No necesito ningún anillo"

Un beso fue más que suficiente para sellar la promesa.

 **NCNC**

"Quiero que la cuna sea transparente, como la de la hija de Kim Kardashian" ordenó Chloé a la encargada de la tienda de muebles de bebé.

Nathaniel estaba allí con ella, pero no sabía qué decir. Su bebé iba a tener más lujos al nacer que él en todo lo que llevaba de vida.

"Entendido, señorita Bourgeois" contestó la mujer anotándolo.

El decorador entró.

"Chloé, reina, ya tengo una visión" dijo el hombre con entusiasmo.

Parecía cercano a Chloé, pero Nath sabía que era gay porque él mismo lo había dicho al presentarse.

"¿Cuál es, Pierre?" preguntó Chloé contagiándose de su entusiasmo.

El mencionado señaló una pared.

"Toda esa parte podría estar cubierta por imágenes de árboles" sugirió.

Chloé pareció pensarlo, pero Nathaniel enseguida supo qué decir.

"No, nada de eso" dijo. Los otros lo miraron "El bebé podría tener miedo de que haya a algo entre los árboles"

Todos se tomaron en serio eso. Nathaniel finalmente decidió algo mejor.

"Podría... Pintar yo mismo algo para el bebé" dijo.

Chloé enseguida dijo que sí. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando esa misma noche pudo contemplar dibujos de graciosas abejitas en lugares estratégicos de la estancia, todas ellas lideradas por una hermosa abejita reina con una corona.

"Está preciosa" dijo ella después de besar los labios de su prometido.

"Me alegro de que te guste"

NCNC

Dos días más tarde los Bourgeois organizaron un almuerzo e invitaron a los Agreste, a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel, Sabrina Raincomprix, Alix Kubdel y Kim le Chien. Alix se excusó y dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad y Kim jamás respondió a la invitación, así que todos los demás acudieron algo extrañados por la repentina invitación.

Mientras todos esperaban en una sala a los anfitriones Gabriel Agreste, su esposa Emilie, su hijo y la novia de éste teorizaban al respecto.

"Tal vez van a anunciar que Audrey y André vuelven a casarse" dijo el diseñador.

Marc los escuchaba aburrido y se preguntaba qué pintaba él allí. Alya y Nino eran amigos de Chloé y lo entendía, pero él no era muy cercano con la rubia. Sabrina estaba atacada pensando que iban a anunciar finalmente el embarazo de Chloé.

Finalmente los anfitriones los recibieron y entraron al comedor todos juntos. Nadie ignoró el hecho de que había un asiento vacío junto a Chloé, pero callaron. Adrián recordó lo que había visto en la fiesta de despedida, pero tampoco habló.

"Hoy es un día feliz para nosotros" dijo André.

"¿A que se debe esta agradable sorpresa, Audrey?" preguntó Emilie.

Sabrina se removió de su silla nerviosa. Marc lo notó y se metió un pastelillo en la boca.

"Amigos" dijo Chloé "hoy os hemos reunido para anunciar mi compromiso"

Todo el mundo aplaudió y lo celebró.

"¿Cuándo conoceremos al novio?" preguntó Alya buscando su móvil para grabar.

"Alya, deja el móvil" dijo Chloé.

Todos miraron a la puerta por la que había salido el mayordomo a avisar al prometido de la rubia.

Cuando entró todos los jóvenes se miraron confundidos. El primero en abrir la boca fue Adrián Agreste.

"Y tú diciendo que no te lo estabas tirando"

"¡Adrián!" lo regañaron sus padres.

Marinette hizo un facepalm mental y lo llamó gato tonto por lo bajo.

NCNC

"Quiero saber dónde está mi hijo" pidió la mujer.

"Pregúntale a mi mujer" contestó el hombre desde la otra línea "yo me he largado"

"¡Me ha contestado que lo ha echado de casa!" contestó la mujer tocando su cabello pelirrojo.

"Seguro que te miente para fastidiar" dijo el hombre sin preocuparse ni un poco.

"¡Es un niño, no puede estar en la calle! No lo he visto volver"

"Para haberlo abandonado qué atención le prestas ahora" dijo el señor Kurtzberg casi con burla.

"¡Era una niña, no sabía qué hacer!" contestó la mujer.

Dejar a su hijo en aquella casa sin amor había sido el peor error de su vida.

"Oh, eso me recuerda algo" dijo el hombre "ha preñado a alguien"

La mujer parpadeó incrédula.

"No estoy para estupideces" dijo ella "esto es serio"

"Ha salido precoz, como su madre" dijo el hombre.

"¡Dijiste que estaría bien con vosotros!" reclamó ella.

"Y tú dijiste que te alejarías de nosotros y de la vida de Nathaniel" le recordó él "Y nunca lo has cumplido, Caline"

Tras decir esas palabras el hombre colgó.

 **Continuará...**


	16. 16

Las niñas no paraban de reír y eso la alegraba, pero a la vez se sentía sola a pesar de estar con ellas.

Seguía en París, pero no estaba en su casa ni tenía intención de salir a la calle para nada. No quería ver a nadie, en especial no quería ver a Nathaniel porque estaba resentida y en parte lo culpaba por haber perdido a su novio. Kim... No sabía nada de Kim, él no la había buscado. Alix acarició su ligeramente visible tripita y suspiró.

"¡Tía, tía!" la llamó Nefer.

Su hermano Jalil tenía unas hermosas gemelas de tres años: Nile y Nefer. Eran listas y enérgicas pues habían sacado lo mejor de sus padres.

Alix fue a dónde estaban las niñas y se puso a jugar con ellas. Se le daba bien, sería una buena madre. Las niñas corrieron hacia la puerta en cuanto escucharon que se abría.

"Hola, niñas" dijo alegre la cuñada de Alix.

"¡Mami!" dijeron al unísono.

Nora dejó su bolsa de deporte y levantó a ambas niñas sin dificultad alguna.

Nora Kubdel solía apellidarse Césaire. Ella pensaba que nunca se casaría, que eso no era para ella, pero Jalil lo cambió todo. Él la invitó decenas de veces hasta obtener un sí y Nora se enamoró de él en su primera cita. Se casaron casi enseguida y tuvieron a sus hijas.

Esa misma noche, cuando las niñas dormían, los tres adultos se sentaron a hablar.

"Alix, me encanta tenerte aquí... Pero me gustaría también saber el motivo" soltó Jalil de sopetón.

Alix les contó toda la historia y mientras que su hermano se había quedado sin saber qué decir Nora frunció el ceño y habló.

"Pues si no te cree no le necesitas" dijo.

"Yo le quiero" dijo Alix.

"Podrías hacerte una prueba de paternidad" dijo Nora. Jalil asintió.

"¡Eso es!" exclamó Alix. Cuando cogió su móvil para decírselo a Kim Nora siguió hablando.

"Pero, ¿eso importa?" preguntó "no te ha creído y tú ya sabes que tu hijo es suyo. Yo en tu lugar me olvidaría de él"

"Es un malentendido, si él supiese la verdad me creería"

"No, a ti no te ha creído nunca. Sólo tendría un papel que confirmase que no mientes, lo cual es muy triste" dijo Nora.

"Yo quiero a Kim, puede que sea un idiota pero le quiero" dijo Alix molesta.

"Entonces habla con él y trata de que entre en razón" dijo Jalil.

Alix asintió.

 **NCNC**

"Quiero intentar algo con ella, Luka" dijo Rose.

Luka la miró impresionado.

"Es la misma persona a la que hace nada rechazaste" dijo.

"Me sentía insegura, pero ahora estoy preparada" dijo Rose.

"Hay un problema" contestó Luka.

"¿Qué problema?"

"Que Juleka ya no está enamorada de ti"

 **NCNC**

El señor Kurtzberg le había plantado a su esposa los papeles del divorcio en las narices y, acto seguido, había intentado localizar a su hijo sin éxito.

La llamó.

"¿Qué quieres?" fue el saludo de esa mujer.

"Caline, tenías razón" dijo él "Nathaniel no está en casa. Esta puta loca parecía triste por ello encima que lo echó"

La señorita Bustier suspiró. Ese hombre era un imbécil integral, pero al menos parecía que su hijo le importaba.

"Ya te lo había dicho"

"¿Tú sabes dónde está?" preguntó el hombre.

"Está bien" dijo.

"¿Dónde? Quiero ir a buscar a mi hijo para llevármelo" dijo "no va a mentener a ningún niño a los diecisiete"

La mujer apretó su móvil con rabia.

"¡Igual eso no es lo que él quiere! Él no es como tú que abandonas a las mujeres a las que dejas embarazadas" dijo, molesta.

"Estaba casado y lo sabías"

"Yo no fui la única, no soy imbécil" contestó "me enteré de que también te acostabas con otra chica de mi curso. Dijiste que me querías, eres un cabrón"

"No te quejes, que por lo menos yo no dejé a nuestro hijo a su suerte" contestó él.

"A Nathaniel no... ¿Pero qué pasó con Érika? ¡¿QUE PASÓ CON MI MEJOR AMIGA, HIJO DE PUTA?!" contestó ella llena de ira.

"Era tan amiga tuya que no le importaba acostarse con tu novio, sí que te quería"

"Eres un puto enfermo"

"Ya, pero yo no abandoné a mi hijo"

"A mi bebé no, pero al de Érika sí" contestó Caline. Estaba iracunda y ya no guardaba ningún cariño por esa antigua amiga de su pasado.

"Es un farol, Érika no estaba embarazada" dijo él no muy seguro. Había dejado embarazadas a un par de mujeres más además de a Caline en Francia, pero ellas no continuaron con el embarazo y de una mujer rusa con la que estuvo un tiempo no sabía nada, la última vez que la vio ella le dijo que creía estar esperando un hijo suyo, así que él desapareció.

"La niña tiene la edad de Nathaniel" contestó Caline "Érika la crió sola, no sé mucho más de ella"

El señor Kurtzberg palideció.

NCNC

"¿Qué quieres?" fue la seca respuesta de Kim cuando Alix lo llamó.

Ella tembló un poco.

"Kim, quiero volver" dijo "te amo y este bebé es tuyo, tienes que creerme. Te quiero desde hace años y nunca te haría algo así"

Kim se quedó callado un momento.

"¡Ja! Mentirosa de mierda..."

"Kim..."

"No te necesito ya, estúpida, tengo a alguien mejor a mi lado"

Alix sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

¿Kim estaba con otra?

"Kim, por favor vuelve conmigo"

"Deja en paz a mi novio, perdedora"

La voz de Ondine se le clavó en el alma.

"¿Ondine?"

"No llames a Kim, te odia. No haberte tirado a otro" contestó la pelirroja.

"¡Kim!" sólo quería hablar con él y recuperarlo.

"Que te he dejado, te odio y además follas mal" dijo él "no me busques más"

Kim le colgó.

Alix se echó a llorar y acto seguido estrelló su móvil contra la pared, por lo que su hermano entró corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Está con otra... Se ha liado con otra"

Jalil la abrazó y la dejó llorar.

"Será duro, pero lo superarás y saldrás adelante. No necesitas a Kim ni necesitas a nadie"

"No vuelvas a decir su nombre, no quiero volver a escucharlo nunca más"

No había vuelta atrás.

 **Continuará...**


	17. 17

Marinette y Gabriel estaban reunidos con Chloé y la madre de ésta para resolver el tema del vestido de novia de la joven rubia. Chloé y Nathaniel habían decidido celebrar una pequeña boda con poca gente. Nada comparado con lo que ella siempre había querido, pero era lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Gabriel y Marinette se miraron confundidos, pero Audrey abrió la boca primero.

"¡De eso nada! Mi hija debe llevar un vestido acorde a su posición" protestó la mujer.

Chloé no se quedó callada.

"¡He dicho que sencillo!"

"Bueno, crearé algo sencillo pero con clase" dijo Gabriel.

Audrey le devolvió un gesto molesto.

"No se preocupe, Audrey" dijo Marinette "Chloé estará muy hermosa"

"Confió en vosotros" dijo Audrey "pero no me parece adecuado para mi hija. Todo el mundo hablará de su boda y su marido, no necesita un escándalo por el vestido"

"Yo quiero un vestido sencillo y único" dijo Chloé.

Le tomaron medidas, pero Chloé no se quedó callada.

"Será mejor que no te tomes muy a rajatabla esas medidas, Marinette" dijo la rubia.

Marinette dejó su tablet y la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marinette "Estás rara"

"Mi cuerpo cambiará por el embarazo" dijo.

Marinette se quedó parada.

 **=**

 **NCNC**

Nathaniel estaba siendo abrazado por su padre.

"Perdóname, mi niño" le dijo.

Nath estaba triste y sin saber cómo actuar. Sus padres no se habían querido entre ellos, pero a él hasta ese momento sí lo habían querido y tratado bien.

El señor Kurtzberg y Nathaniel se sentaron para que la gente de la cafetería en la que se encontraban dejasen de mirarles.

"Papá... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Nath "¿Por qué engañaste a mamá?"

"Es complicado, hijo" contestó "tu verdadera madre... Me enamoré de ella, pero tu madre ya me había perdonado muchas cosas y yo no sé atarme a una sola mujer"

Nathaniel se removió incómodo.

"Me asusté cuando tu verdadera madre me dijo que estaba embarazada, y que quería que estuviésemos juntos y te criásemos porque también la engañaba a ella" contestó. Su hijo lo miró confundido. "Me estaba acostando con su amiga... Y trataba de tener un hijo con mamá. Es curioso que dejase embarazada a otras y a mi esposa no" dijo amargamente.

Nath estaba sintiendo mucho asco. Es doloroso sentir asco hacia un ser querido.

"¿Y mamá no me quiere?" dijo Nathaniel.

"Tu madre te ama desde el mismo momento en que te tuvo en sus brazos. No le importó de dónde venías, sólo se enamoró de ti y has sido su prioridad desde entonces" contestó el señor Kurtzberg "pero volví a hacerle daño. Había estado sin estar con otras desde que tú llegaste a casa, pero conocí a otra mujer y... Bueno, tu madre estalló"

"Y yo lo pagué" contestó Nathaniel.

"Queremos que vuelvas a casa. Lo hemos hablado y lo mejor será que nos mudemos y empezamos de cero en otra parte"

"¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso, voy a tener un hijo" dijo Nathaniel.

"No vas a mantener a nadie hasta que tú no quieras. Vámonos" ordenó.

"No, no me voy. Voy a casarme con mi novia"

"¡Serás un desgraciado, hijo!"

"Estoy enamorado y quiero a mi bebé. Mi novia y sus padres quieren que me quede con ellos" explicó.

 **Continuará...**


	18. 18

"Hijo, aún puedes echarte atrás" le dijo su madre, la que lo había criado.

"N-no quiero hacer eso" dijo. Nathaniel estaba muy nervioso, pero también muy guapo.

Llevaba un traje con detalles azules y el largo de su pelo peinado hacia atrás a excepción de su famoso flequillo, y por supuesto parecía más mayor y maduro que de costumbre.

"Nathaniel" le dijo su padre "eres joven y ser padre no es para ti, no a esta edad"

Al principio todo habían sido quejas por el dinero, pero ahora eran por la paternidad en sí. Desde que los Kurtzberg supieron quién era su futura nuera y se habían dado cuenta de que su hijo no tendría que hacer nada por ese bebé, y aún así iba a estar bien, no habían parado de intentar llevárselo a otro sitio lejos de Chloé, pero no había funcionado y el día de la boda siguieron intentándolo.

"Ya estoy harto, ¿sabéis? Chloé sólo deja que estéis aquí porque sois mis padres, si no os haría echar a patadas" dijo el chico "si hasta os habéis negado a ver las ecografías del bebé"

Sus padres suspiraron.

"Cariño, es la hora" dijo la mujer "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, la quiero"

"Esto no es un juego" le advirtió su madre.

"Lo sé"

Los invitados ya estaban en la sala más lujosa y bonita del hotel de los Bourgeois. Todos se giraron en sus asientos cuando vieron entrar al novio y le sonrieron mientras él andaba al altar, dónde su suegro lo esperaba.

André abrazó a Nathaniel y cuando se separó le habló en voz baja.

"Sé que la vas a cuidar como se merece" le dijo André "a los dos"

La confianza de su suegro le hizo soltar un par de lágrimas.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Chloé" le dijo André.

El fotógrafo de la boda sacó fotos de toda la escena, así como el cámara grabó todo ese momento tan especial.

Nathaniel se quedó allí plantado con Adrián y Nino animándole desde atrás. Sus padres le miraban desde la primera fila nerviosos pero también emocionados, aunque a la vez preocupados porque Nath era muy joven.

La música empezó a sonar y Audrey entró con un vestido Amarillo y un elegante tocado, seguida por Alya, Sabrina, Alix y Marinette que iban vestidas de color azul, a juego con el tono de azul de las corbatas de Nino y Adrián. Y después, cuando ellas llegaron al altar, la música sonó aún más fuerte y el mundo se salió de su eje para el joven Kurtzberg.

Chloé entró del brazo de su padre con un vestido de estilo princesa con la cintura alta. Era sencillo en forma y estructura, pero definitivamente barato no parecía a juzgar por el montón de piedrecitas que decoraban la zona del pecho y la parte baja de la falda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y usaba un maquillaje natural, todo complementado con una tiara exquisita y un velo de por lo menos tres metros de largo. Era una auténtica diosa en la Tierra.

Cuando André se la entregó para ir al otro lado del altar él aún no había cerrado la boca. Chloé se rió.

"Nathaniel..." le dijo en voz baja.

Ella también estaba fascinada con la visión de Nath vestido así.

Nath besó su mano.

"Mi reina"

La boda dio comienzo y todo estaba siendo perfecto a pesar de haberse retrasado tantísimo. Tanto que Gabriel Agreste había tenido que modificar ese hermoso vestido para que no se notasen los cuatro meses de embarazo de Chloé.

Entre los invitados estaban los antiguos compañeros de clase de ambos, parte del personal del hotel y las familias Agreste y Kubdel al completo. La única ausencia era Kim quien, nuevamente, no había ni confirmado su asistencia ni declinado la invitación.

Rose pretendía hablar con Juleka ese mismo día.

Caline Bustier estaba con el corazón roto por no poder estar más cerca de su hijo ese día... Y por no poder preguntarle por el bebé que esperaba ni nada.

"Antes de unir a Chloé y Nathaniel en matrimonio los novios querían leer sus votos" anunció André "mi niña empezará" dijo. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Chloé tomó de las manos de Marinette los votos que ella había escrito dos semanas atrás y que tanto había practicado.

"Mi querido Nathaniel, mi hermoso tomate, esto es para ti:

Prometo que te voy a acompañar durante todo el camino. Prometo que te amaré todo el camino. Prometo que siempre intentaré hacer lo mejor para ti. Te amo"

Nathaniel, medio lloroso, empezó a leer sus propios votos.

"Mi Chloé:

Sé que nunca habrá nadie a quien yo pueda llegar a amar como te amo a ti. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y me alegro de que me hayas escogido para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Te amo, mi vida"

"Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia más hermosa del mundo" dijo André.

Todos ovacionaron ante aquel beso.

"Es un honor para mi presentarles a los señores Kurtzberg" dijo André después de eso.

A aquel momento le siguieron muchas fotos, una comilona y muchos bailes y diversión.

Alix estaba algo triste mientras los veía a todos bailar. Ella no podía porque en aquel momento tenía los píes muy hinchados, ya que estaba embarazada de casi seis meses. Marinette se le acercó mientras los novios bailaban felices.

"Me alegro por ellos" dijo Alix "pero desearía tener lo que ellos tienen"

"Alix, seguro que pronto llega alguien para ti" dijo.

"Supongo"

Obviamente aún no había superado a Kim. Kim... Le dolía sólo pensar en él y saber que nunca conocería a su bebé.

Los novios finalmente fueron a descansar en un sillón de la sala.

"Bailas muy bien" comentó ella.

"No lo hago, eres tú que me quieres hacer sentir bien"

Se abrazaron y él aprovechó para tocar su barriguita.

"Mi esposa es tan hermosa" dijo él acariciando el rostro de ella.

Ella estaba roja, pero inmensamente feliz.

"Seguro que no soy la chica más hermosa que has visto" dijo ella.

"Yo creo que sí, señora Kurtzberg" replicó él.

"Seguro que en unos meses te encuentras con una chica aún más hermosa que yo"

"Imposible"

Chloé sujetó con sus dos manos la mano que Nath había depositado sobre su vientre y lo miró a los ojos.

"Nath..."

"¿Estás diciendo que es una... una niña?" preguntó embobado.

"Todavía no es seguro, por eso no te lo había dicho" dijo ella.

"¿Pero creen que es una niña?" preguntó él.

"Sí, eso creen"

Nath la besó muy feliz.

"Quería una niña" dijo Nathaniel cuando se separaron.

"Mentiroso, dijiste que te daba igual" contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Mentí cuando dije eso"

Y se volvieron a besar.

Continuará...


	19. 19

"Hola, Juleka" la saludó Rose.

La gótica toleraba a Rose, pero ya no eran amigas y no le caía bien.

"Hola" contestó, seca.

"Um... ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Estamos hablando"

"Es sobre lo de hace años... Lo de tu declaración"

Juleka movió su cabeza molesta y clavó su mirada en ella.

"Mira, ya sé que ahora quieres probar conmigo y que crees que te gusto, pero no" dijo "para empezar hace mucho que no somos amigas y que apenas tenemos trato y, además, a mi ya no me gustas"

Extrañamente Audrey estaba bailando con su ex marido.

"Estás preciosa, Audrey" le dijo André.

"Ya lo sé, no me seas ñoño" le contestó de forma borde, pero en realidad estaba roja.

"Esto me recuerda a nuestra boda" comentó él.

"Corta el rollo, André"

"Te echo de menos, mi reina" le confesó.

Audrey le miró con la boca abierta.

"Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte" continuó diciendo "Perderte fue como arrancarme un brazo"

"André..."

"Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. Está bien"

"¿Por qué habrán decidido no hacer el intercambio de anillos?"

"Sí lo han hecho, pero en privado después de la ceremonia" dijo André.

"¿Hay fotos de eso?" preguntó Audrey.

"Sí"

"Bien"

"Audrey, yo tampoco quería esto para Chloé"

"Ella parece feliz." comentó la mujer "Es una niña"

"Ya es casi una mujer"

"Me refiero a nuestra nieta"

"¿Es una niña?" preguntó André emocionado.

"Sí" Audrey sonrió feliz "y André"

"¿Si?"

"Yo también te sigo amando"

Lila y Marc estaban bailando juntos. Él estaba algo serio, pero ella parecía encantada.

"¿Crees que su bebé será niño? Dicen que si la tripa está muy arriba es que el bebé es niño" preguntó ella.

"Ni idea" contestó él sin hacerle mucho caso.

"Son la pareja más rara del mundo" comentó ella sin malicia alguna.

"Supongo"

"Igual debería coger el ramo" dijo ella.

Finalmente él le hizo caso y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de casarte?" preguntó él.

Lila lo miró emocionada.

"Y de formar una familia"

"Genial, espero que lo consigas"

"Marc..."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que estoy embarazada"

El mundo se hundió para Marc en aquel momento.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que estoy embarazada. No me viene el periodo" le dijo ella aún sonriente. La sonrisa se le congeló cuando él la soltó casi con asco. "Marc..."

"Hemos usado protección. Todas las malditas veces" dijo él asustado.

"Esas cosas a veces fallan"

Marc se alejó de ella, pero ella lo siguió.

"¡Marc!"

Él se detuvo en el pasillo y se giró para mirarla enfadado.

"¡Yo no quiero tener un hijo contigo! ¡SOY GAY, MALDITA SEA!"

"¡Pues mientras me la metías no parecías muy gay!"

"¡No quiero ese maldito bebé!"

Lila empezó a llorar y Marc se encerró en el baño de hombres.

Lila empezó a tener ganas de desatar su furia contra algo... O alguien. Alguien que tuviese lo que ella deseaba y no tendría.

"Te espera algo increíble esta noche" le dijo Chloé a Nathaniel "tu mujer te va a hacer ver que has tomado la mejor decisión de toda tu vida"

Nath la miró de arriba a abajo y se relamió.

Continuará...

Es corto y eso, pero he estado mala y a esto he llegado.


	20. 20

"Señora Kurtzberg, venga aquí"

Llevaban un rato en el dormitorio para su luna de miel. Chloé llevaba sexy lencería y Nathaniel sólo boxers, pero en lygar de hacer el amor como cualquiera esperaba estaban persiguiéndose y jugando por toda la habitación.

"Me tendrás que atrapar, tomate" dijo ella burlona. Salió corriendo cuando le sacó la lengua a su ahora marido.

"Te vas a enterar"

Estuvieron correteando y riendo un rato más hasta que ella se tiró a la cama y él se le subió encima. No tuvieron paciencia y él retiró las bragas de inmediato.

"¡Nath!" gimió ella al sentirle dentro.

El resto de la noche la pasaron entrelazados y uniendo sus cuerpos en toda aquella postura que se les ocurrió.

"No sabía..." dijo él recuperando el aliento" que una mujer embarazada podía ser tan ágil"

Chloé sonrió.

"Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, Chlo"

"Quiero llamarla Courtney"

"¿Uh?"

"A la niña. Courtney Audrey Kurtzberg" dijo Chloé muy segura de sí.

Nathaniel asintió.

"Lo que diga la señora Kurtzberg"

Todo fue bien en sus vidas hasta el sexto mes de gestación. Una tarde, mientras ambos estudiaban, el mayordomo entró rápidamente.

"Señorita Bour- Señora Kurtzberg, el señorito Max Kanté y la señorita Sabrina Raincomprix insisten en verles de inmediato"

Chloé y Nathaniel se miraron confundidos. Max estudiaba en Alemania en aquellos momentos, así que no debería estar ni remotamente cerca de París y mucho menos en el hotel. Obviamente los dejaron pasar.

Y les cayó una noticia bomba: la prensa extranjera estaba vendiendo la historia de su matrimonio como un matrimonio por embarazo. También ponían a Chloé como un mal ejemplo y a Nathaniel como un interesado cazafortunas, pero el colmo fue cuando leyeron que el bebé no era de Nathaniel.

"¿¡Cuándo empezó esto!?"

Sabrina estaba llorando.

"¡Fue Rose!" exclamó.

"¿Qué?"

"Fue algún tipo de venganza retorcida contra Juleka por empezar a salir con una muchacha" explicó Max.

"¡No tiene ningún sentido!" dijo Chloé.

"La ha tomado con Nathaniel" dijo Max "no tiene sentido pero la ha tomado con él porque... Ella cree que al pasar hace años de Marinette condicionó a Juleka a abandonarla"

"Eso tiene aún menos sentido" dijo Chloé. Estaba muy nerviosa, mucho.

"Pues ha sacado todos los trapos sucios de tu familia, Nath. Hasta ha conseguido que algunas mujeres admitan las aventuras que tuvieron con tu padre hace años" dijo Max.

"Y hay una, con muy mala leche, que dice que tuvo un hijo suyo"

Nath abrió los ojos como platos.

"Es la madre de Ondine, Nath" dijo Sabrina.

"Ondine es hija única" comentó Chloé de pasada.

La habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio.

Estaba dando a luz con su padre tomándola de la mano. El dolor era fuerte y no habían podido ponerle la epidural, además, el parto se había adelantado un par de semanas.

Llanto, miedo, dolor y, en un sentido muy concreto, la soledad acompañaron a Alix Kubdel mientras alumbraba a su bebé, cuyo sexo no había querido saber. El hervidero de sentimientos negativos murió, acallado por un potente llanto.

"¡Es un chico grande y precioso!" comentó el médico.

Había tenido un niño, un chico. Su bebé, sólo suyo. Lo envolvieron en una mantita y se lo entregaron, y Alix miró a aquel pequeñín y se enamoró de él.

"Hola, pequeño" lo saludó "soy tu mamá"

Charles Kubdel pesó cuatro kilos y fue un bebé muy sano de marcados rasgos asiáticos.

Continuará...


	21. 21

Usar a Rose para desviar la atención había sido fácil. Sólo tuvo que acceder a su correo, cosa que fue un juego de niños para alguien con tanto talento para la programación como ella, talento que habia usado para sacar toda la información sobre la familia de Nathaniel. Por suerte, el padre del chico era fácil de manipular.

¿Por qué se vengaba? Por culpa de Marc. Marc la había dejado sola con el bebé porque nunca había olvidado a Nathaniel y prefería estar solo que mentir.

¿Solo? Vale, pero también había decidido desentenderse del bebé que Lila acababa de perder de forma natural. Y mientras el hombre que, indirectamente y sin saberlo, le había robado a su amor estaba casado y esperando un niño sano. Definitivamente no era justo.

Contra Rose no tenía nada, sólo era alguien demasiado estúpida para notar que alguien accedía a su correo. Convenientemente la muy estúpida estudiaba periodismo dios sabe porqué.

"¡Eres el padre de Ondine!" le gritó Nathaniel a su padre.

"¡Yo no lo sabía!" se defendió su padre. La madre de crianza de Nathaniel se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Esto es increíble..." comentó. Estaba harta.

Chloé observaba la escena incómoda, acariciando su vientre.

"Mejor vamos a la cocina, cariño" le dijo la mujer a la rubia. Chloé asintió y se fue con su suegra a la habitación de al lado.

"¿Quieres un vaso de leche caliente?" preguntó.

"Sí, gracias" contestó Chloé. Escucharon un golpe.

"Adiós al marco" dijo la madre de Nath como si nada "Nathaniel tiene la manía de romperlo cuando se frustra desde los quince años"

Chloé se rió. Estaba casada con él, pero descubrir sus manías aún suponía una emocionante aventura.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque a su padre le fastidia" contestó la mujer "aunque no lo parezca tiene un carácter que cuando se enfada es mejor dejarlo solo"

"Yo también soy de esas" admitió la rubia "Ha debido ser duro"

"¿El qué?"

"Todo"

La mujer se volvió a mirarla mientras la leche se calentaba.

"Adoro a mi niño, no me importa de dónde haya venido" dijo "me enamoré de él y lo voy a querer hasta que me muera"

Chloé sonrió.

"¿Ya sabéis qué es?"

"Es una niña"

"Qué bien, estarás emocionada"

"Estoy asustada más bien" admitió.

"Todo saldrá bien"

La seguridad de esa mujer era contagiosa.

Cuando Nathaniel se cansó de discutir con su padre él y Chloé se fueron a dar una vuelta a pie. Él parecía nervioso.

"¡Tomate, más despacio!"

Y él bajó el ritmo.

"Perdona, abejita" y besó su mejilla "estoy muy enfadado con él por la situación en la que nos ha puesto"

"Todo saldrá bien" dijo la rubia.

"Mi madre siempre dice eso"

Y se besaron.

"Espero que tenga tus ojos" comentó Chloe. Nath se sonrojó "son preciosos"

"Tú sí eres preciosa. Te quiero sacar más fotos y dibujarte más"

"¿Ahora?"

"Siempre. Haría eso siempre"

"¿Alix, no vas a llamar a ninguno de tus amigos para que conozca a Charles?" le preguntó su padre. Ella sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque Kim se enterará y no quiero verle. Si le dicen que el niño se parece a él se plantará aquí, y no quiero ni verle ni que vea a mi hijo" dijo muy segura de sí.

"¿Pero tampoco se lo dirás a tu hermano?"

"No hasta que no estemos de vuelta en casa" contestó "porque si se entera Alya se enterará Kim"

"Cielo, olvídate de Kim y celebra con tus amigos y familiares el nacimiento de tu hijo"

Alix se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y envió un mensaje a su hermano y amigos para que supiesen del nacimiento del niño.

"Así que... Ha tenido a su hijo" dijo Kim casi con asco "pues bien por ellos. Espero que haya salido pelirrojo y feo como el mierda de su padre"

Max suspiró. No tenía que haberle dicho nada.

"¿No vas a venir a verla y a felicitarla?" Max nunca creyó que Alix hubiese emgañado a Kim, por lo tanto quería ver si algo de eso tenía arreglo.

"¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que la felicito por haberse follado a otro? Que le den"

"Kim, eres un imbécil. Nathan espera un hijo con Chloé y eso justifica todo lo que leíste en su chat. Vas a perder a Alix y a tu hijo por cabezón"

Continuará


	22. 22 (mini capítulo)

Apretó el osito de peluche contra su pecho y suspiró. Los nervios se lo comían por dentro porque él amaba a Alix, quería verla y saber si ese bebé en verdad era suyo... Pero temía ver pelo rojo en la cabeza del niño, y también temía ver odio y asco en Alix. Caminó hasta los ascensores, siguiendo el camino que Max le había indicado el día anterior. Entró al ala de maternidad nervioso y se cruzó con otros hombres que le sonrieron, pues supieron que esa cara de preocupación era la de un padre primerizo. Halló la habitación de Alix, pero su padre estaba en la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?" le preguntó el señor Kubdel con seriedad.

"He-He venido a felicitarla y a traerle esto al bebé" dijo señalando el peluche, pero el otro hombre no lo miró.

"Este es un momento especial para ella, y no voy a dejar que lo arruines" le advirtió.

"Sólo quiero... Verles"

"Supongo que quieres ver si es hijo tuyo" dijo el hombre. Kim bajó la cabeza "Eres un niñato estúpido, ¿lo sabías?"

"Yo la quiero" dijo mirándole a los ojos.

"Yo no veo cómo esperas arreglar esto. Ha pasado por todo esto sola y no la culparé si te echa a patadas de su lado"

"Yo tampoco. Jamás hubo otra, sólo quise hacerle daño, pero cuando ya se hizo pública la boda de Nathaniel y Chloé y el embarazo de ella todo cobró sentido y... He estado en negación porque he cometido la peor cagada de toda mi vida. No merezco recuperarla, pero sí quiero ayudarla y criar a nuestro bebé como un padre normal" dijo.

"Voy a ir a preguntarle si puedes entrar, pero si ella dice que no te irás y no volverás" dijo el señor Kubdel.

"Lo prometo"

Continuará...


	23. 23

Cuando despertó él no estaba a su lado, pero ella supuso que estaría trabajando y no se preocupó más, así que se estiró sobre la cama y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, entonces oyó la puerta abierta y lo vio entrar con una bandeja. El café desprendía un olor delicioso.

"André, espero que ese café sea de la marca que me gusta"

"Recién molido, mi reina"

Desayunaron en la cama como cuando eran recién casados. Aún no le habían dicho a Chloé que volvían a estar juntos.

"André"

"¿Sí, mi reina?"

"Quiero volver a casarme contigo"

André la besó al escuchar esas palabras.

"Mi reina, no quiero nada más que tenerte a mi lado"

"Pero quiero dejar que pase un tiempo, cuando Courtney nazca y tenga unos meses" dijo la mujer "no quiero estresar a Chloé con demasiadas cosas ahora"

"Es feliz, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es feliz con ese muchacho"

"¡Os juro que no he sido yo!" dijo Rose.

Luka, Iván y Nathaniel la miraron muy enfadados.

"¡Has publicado mierda sobre mi, sobre mi esposa y nuestra familia!" dijo Nathaniel "no quiero volver a verte"

Nathaniel le escupió antes de irse del barco de los Couffaine. Luka bufó.

"¿Por qué, Rose?"

"Luka, yo no he sido"

"Ya basta" dijo Juleka "ya ha dicho que no ha sido ella... Seguro que hay otra explicación"

"¡Lo publicó con su nombre!" protestó Iván.

"Nadie sería tan imbécil de publicar semejante mierda y firmar con su nombre" dijo Luka, entendiendo a su hermana por fin.

"Igual... Alguien ha entrado al correo de Rose de alguna manera" dijo Juleka.

El agente Roger Raincomprix aporreó a la puerta impaciente. Una mujer abrió la puerta alarmada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Es esta la residencia de Lila Rossi?"

"Lo siento mucho, señor agente" dijo Lila cabizbaja.

"Podías haber acabado en prisión, muchacha" dijo el hombre.

"Por dios, Lila..." su madre estaba impresionada.

"Agradezca que la señorita Lavillant y los señores Kurtzberg no quieran presentar cargos. Buenas tardes" dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Una semana más tarde Marc la vio casualmente por el parque y se acercó a ella.

"Hola, Lila" la saludó.

Ella estaba siguiendo un tratamiento con antidepresivos y Marc era un recuerdo doloroso.

"Hola, Marc" contestó "disculpa pero debo irme"

"Espera... ¿Podemos vernos?" preguntó él tímidamente. La echaba de menos.

Pero Lila ya no quería nada con él.

"No, será mejor que cada uno siga por su lado. Ya encontrarás a un hombre para ti"

"Lila"

Ella ya estaba corriendo hasta la salida del parque.

"Al parecer la joven está severamente afectada por haber sufrido un aborto de un bebé deseado" explicó el agente Roger.

Chloé se acarició la barriga.

"Pobre Lila" dijo Chloé sinceramente "le enviaremos unas flores"

"Gracias por creer en mi, Juleka" dijo Rose.

Ambas paseaban por el muelle.

"Yo sé cómo eres, y sé que no eres así" dijo la gótica.

Rose intentó besarla, pero Jule se apartó.

"Juleka..."

"No, Rose"

Continuará...


	24. 24

Era una situación incómoda para Lila ya que, en realidad, no quería ver más a Marc. Pero allí estaba, sentado frente a ella, y también Rose, Luka y Nathaniel.

"Me quiero ir" murmuró la italiana.

"Casi hundes mi carrera" le respondió Rose.

"Por favor, todos sabemos que estudias esa carrera porque está cerca de la facultad de Juleka"

Rose le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

"Ya está, ¿ya os habéis quedado a gusto?" preguntó Nathaniel "Tenemos que pensar cómo arreglar este lío"

"Yo no sé cómo puedo ayudar" dijo Marc.

"¡Esto también es culpa tuya!" le gritó Lila.

"¡No es mi culpa que estés tan... Desequilibrada!"

Esta vez fue Marc quién se llevó un bofetón.

"Bueno, ya vale. Redactaremos algo desmintiendo lo que Lila escribió" dijo Luka.

Se pusieron manos a la obra y, desde luego, hubo algún que otro bofetón más, por lo que Nathaniel hizo un contador.

Lila - 4 (dos de Rose, uno de Nathaniel y otro de Rose casi al final)

Luka - 2 (uno de Lila y otro de Marc)

Rose - 1 (de Luka)

Nathaniel - 1 (de Luka, por estar llevando la cuenta de los bofetones)

Pero al final escribieron algo decente y cada quién se fue a su casa calentito.

"¿Quién te ha dado un guantazo?" fue lo primero que Chloé le preguntó cuando volvió a la suite.

"Luka, pero probablemente me la he ganado"

"Eso es una- ¡Oh! ¡Qué patada!" exclamó Chloé "tu hija quiere ser futbolista, tomate"

Nath rió y se arrodilló frente a Chloé, acariciando su vientre y pegando la oreja.

"Hola bebé, soy tu papá" dijo. La criatura pareció moverse en su dirección "tienes que nacer pelirroja, para que tu mamá se enfade"

"¡No, ella no va a sacar tu pelo!" exclamó Chloé "¡Es pelo de tomate!"

"No le hagas caso a tu madre, tomatito, a ella le encanta"

Chloé se sonrojó.

"¡No es verdad!"

El bebé la pateó fuerte.

"¿Ves? Courtney sabe que mientes"

"Bueno, idiota, ayúdame con mis deberes" exigió Chloé.

"Pero son tus deberes"

"Ya, pero es TU HIJA la que hace que tenga que ir al baño cada dos minutos"

"Ya, pero no te vi quejarte entre gemidos, mi reina~"

Chloé le dio un golpecito y ambos fueron al cuarto a estudiar. Nathaniel ayudó a Chloé a colocar sus cosas y la dejó trabajando mientras él se dedicaba a su proyecto de escultura.

"Oye Nath"

"Dime, Chlo"

"Cuando acabemos tenemos que follar" contestó como si tal cosa.

Chloé tenía un apetito sexual insatiable últimamente, cosa que no podía hacer a Nathaniel más feliz.

"Lo que tú quieras, mi reina"

Kim revisó la bolsa de bebé por undécima vez.

"Que está todo, no seas plasta" le dijo ella.

"Sólo me aseguro" dijo él.

Alix le sonrió. Ya iban a volver a casa, bueno iban a casa de los Kubdel mientras ponían en orden las cosas para poder establecerse por su cuenta.

Habían retomado lo suyo.

... FLASHBACK...

El señor Kubdel le dijo que sí, que ella le permitía entrar. Kim entró a paso lento y la vio más hermosa que nunca, con el pelo revuelto, cansada y sujetando al bebé, pero igualmente se le antojó preciosa.

"Alix... No sé ni por dónde empezar"

"Kim, si has venido a insultarme mejor hazlo de una vez y vete"

"No vengo a insultarte" replicó casi ofendido "vengo a... No lo sé... Ver si tengo alguna oportunidad"

"¿Una oportunidad de qué?" su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

"De-de volver. Cuando me di cuenta de que no me metías era tarde para resolverlo pero-pero hemos tenido un bebé y... No quiero estar lejos de vosotros. Te quiero, no he dejado de quererte"

"Me has hecho daño, Kim" le dijo ella "esto no va a ser tan fácil. Ahora debo pensar en Charles también"

"¿Charles?"

"Sí, ¿algún problema?"

"No, sólo es que no me lo esperaba"

Silencio.

"Nunca salí con Ondine" aclaró.

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste que estabais juntos?"

"Creía que te habías acostado con otro y estaba celoso"

"¿Quieres ver a tu hijo?"

Kim asintió y se acercó corriendo a la cama. Alix le mostró el rostro de la criatura y el niño bostezó.

"Es muy guapo" dijo Kim. Se había enamorado de aquel pequeño.

"Y muy grande" comentó Alix "pesa cuatro kilos"

"Vaya, mi madre me dijo que yo también pesé mucho al nacer" contestó Kim.

"Se te parece mucho, es un mini Kim" dijo Alix. Kim asintió orgulloso "pero más listo porque eso lo ha sacado de su mamá"

La criatura empezó a emitir quejidos semejantes a un llanto.

"Tiene hambre" dijo Alix.

"¿Y cómo le preparas aquí el biberón?" preguntó Kim.

Alix lo miró con incredulidad.

"No toma biberón, le doy el pecho" contestó Alix.

"Oh. Entonces mejor salgo de la habitación"

"No seas imbécil, quédate"

Kim acabó sentado y abrazando a Alix por detrás mientras ella alimentaba al bebé.

"Sí que tiene hambre" comentó Kim.

"Sí, se cogió muy rápido a mamar" comentó Alix "es un comilón"

Kim besó la nuca de Alix.

"Te amo"

... FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Kim no podía ser más feliz. Alix y él habían formado una familia.

"¿Qué haces, Marinette?" preguntó Adrián.

Marinette escondió la libreta rápidamente.

"Nada"

"Estabas dibujando vestidos de novia" adivinó él.

Mari se puso muy roja.

"Ten paciencia, my lady"

Continuará...


	25. 25

Dolor

Mucho dolor

"¿Nathaniel? Está muy oscuro aquí..."

Ese estúpido tomate no estaba, de hecho no había nada.

Nada de nada.

André Bourgeois y su ex esposa estaban abrazados llorando amargamente cuando los Kurtzberg llegaron al hospital alterados.

"¿¡Están bien?!" preguntó la señora Kurtzberg. Justo en ese momento salió el médico.

"¿Son los familiares de Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

No hubo respuesta, no hizo falta.

"Sobrevivirá, pero..." el médico hizo una pausa "lo siento, no hemos podido salvar su pierna"

Cuando despertó no podía hablar y tardó un rato en notar que había algo en su boca. Le quitaron el tubo cuando vieron que podía respirar por si misma, pero nadie le dijo nada y no había nadie más allí. Chloé se sintió miserable hasta que sus padres y... a un hombre y una mujer a los que no reconoció aparecieron por la puerta.

La abrazaron y lloraron, pero no dijeron nada. Parecían aliviados... y a la vez no lo estaban, como si algo más pasase, ¿se iba a morir?

Le dieron papel y un rotulador y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar qué había pasado.

"Un akuma, mi amor" dijo André "Ladybug y Chat Noir aún no han podido con él"

Entonces preguntó por la identidad de los dos desconocidos.

"¿Cómo que quién somos? Los padres de Nathaniel" dijo la mujer.

Cuando ella miró a sus progenitores confundida supieron lo que pasaba.

"Amnesia" dijo el médico "nada inusual después de haber estado tres semanas en coma"

"No recuerda a su marido" dijo Audrey "y cuando vio la marca de la cesárea se puso..."

"Ha sido un shock muy grande para ella"

"Tal vez debería ver a su marido" dijo el médico.

"Él no quiere que lo vea así" dijo el padre de Nath "aún no ha aceptado que ha perdido la pierna... y tampoco sabe cómo le va a decir a Chloé que puede que su hija no sobreviva"

Nathaniel no se había despegado de la incubadora desde que le dieron el alta. Noche y día se los pasaba allí pegado, observando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija lleno de tubos.

Eso no tenía que haber sido de esa manera. Su bebé no tendría que estar luchando por su vida.

"Mi niña, no te puedo perder" dijo "lucha, Courtney. Papá está aquí"

Audrey entró y lo observó, sentado en esa silla de ruedas con la mano apoyada en la incubadora.

"Nathaniel" lo llamó.

"Hola, señora Bourgeois" respondió casi sin despegar la mirada de su hija.

"Ve a verla" era una orden, no una sugerencia.

"¿No está ya bastante asqueada ya? No quiero que vea que está casada con un tullido"

"Es tu mujer y tú prometiste cuidarla, ella te necesita y tú a ella."

Tenía razón, tenía que ver a Chloé.

Cuando llegó a la habitación ella se puso a llorar.

Lo recordaba todo. Recordaba a su marido, a su tomate. Se tocó el vientre.

Courtney.

Continuará...


	26. 26

No se había alejado de ellos desde entonces. Cuando pudo andar con normalidad ella misma empujaba la silla de su marido hasta la UCI infantil para pasar casi todo el día absortos ante la incubadora esperando un milagro.

"No te puedo perder, Courtney" murmuró Nathaniel. Chloé acarició la mano de su esposo.

"Lo conseguirá, lo conseguiremos" dijo Chloé "podemos con todo"

.

.

.

.

París estaba paralizado por la tragedia, ya que era la primera vez que un akuma causaba daños tan serios. También era la primera vez que un akuma atacaba en varios años.

Adrián Agreste azotó a su padre contra la pared.

"¡Adrián!" exclamó su madre "¡Él no ha hecho nada!"

"¡Él es Hawk Moth! ¡Él es quién crea akumas!"

"¡Basta!" ordenó Marinette "Gatito, esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas"

"Gabriel no se ha transformado en mucho tiempo" dijo la vocecilla de Nooroo.

"Pero es un akuma" comentó Tikki.

El silencio se hizo.

.

.

.

.

Bunnix llegó al París del momento en busca de aquel akuma. Killerboo era la forma akumatizada de un hombre que estaba ya de por sí desequilibrado, por lo que razonar había sido imposible y sus poderes eran caóticos, podía viajar en el tiempo y ya había causado un desastre en el pasado.

Hawk Moth lo había enviado a asesinar a la familia Kurtzberg: Nathaniel, Chloé y su bebé aún no nacido. Cuando Bunnix llegó ya era tarde y el "accidente" se había producido. El coche era un amasijo de metal.

¿Dónde estaba Killerboo?

.

.

.

.

Chloé estaba dormida junto a su marido, en una silla mientras él permanecía en una camilla y Killerboo se acercaba a la incubadora dónde Courtney luchaba por su vida.

"Mátala" le ordenó Hawk Moth.

Killerboo vio al bebé y, a pesar de estar akumatizado, no pudo hacerlo.

"Si no la matas te quitaré tus poderes"

Un golpe en la cara le impidió acercar su mano a la criatura. Bunnix consiguió inmovilizarlo y llevarlo al futuro, dónde Ladybug lo purificó.

Se había producido un lío intertemporal de puta madre.

.

.

.

.

"Alix..." dijo Marinette.

"El akuma ha sido purificado" dijo la Alix del futuro.

"Pero..."

"Pero el daño que ha causado es parte del futuro, no cambiará si no cambiamos algo de esta línea temporal"

"Entonces... ¿El problema está aquí pero envía akumas desde el futuro?" preguntó Adrián "no tiene sentido"

Marinette lo comprendió.

"Sí lo tiene... Si quiere que alguien pierda lo que ella no tuvo"

"Lila" adivinó Adrián.

"Lila acaba de perder a su bebé por la muerte súbita del lactante" explicó Alix.

Continuará...


	27. 27

"Ellos tienen una vida perfecta… ¿por qué yo no?"

"¿Perfecta?" Chat Noir saltó frente a ella "él ha perdido una pierna y su hija ha estado a punto de morir"

"Qué pesado eres, Chat Noir… pero está viva y lo sabes"

"¿Por qué mandaste el akuma? ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que te ha pasado!"

Lila no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. No tenía nada.

.

.

.

En el presente Lila Rossi estaba tan asustada como el resto de la ciudad. Estaba escondida bajo su cama, pensando en Marc y pidiendo por un milagro.

.

.

.

"Quiero tener una oportunidad" dijo Lila del futuro.

"Pues… debiste dejar de aferrarte a un imposible"

"Pero… ocurrió de verdad"

"Deja de obsesionarte. Te ayudaremos" dijo Ladybug.

Lila asintió. Necesitaba confiar en algo en su vida. Les dio su prodigio tras besar por última vez la cabecita de Nooroo.

.

.

.

"¿Adrián?"

Adrián Agreste estaba plantado frente a su puerta junto a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar, Lila" dijo Marinette.

La conversación que siguió fue dura y confusa. Lila tuvo que escuchar que ella había causado el accidente, que en el futuro haría cosas horribles si no cambiaba algo de su presente. También fue un shock para ella descubrir la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir... Cosa que olvidó cuando vio lo que Adrián le ofrecía.

"¿Qué es...?" los miró "¿Es en serio?"

"Lila... Creo que será lo mejor para ti"

"Pero yo..."

"Es mejor que lo aceptes y aproveches esta oportunidad" dijo Mari dulcemente.

Adrián le había ofrecido la oportunidad de estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad australiana.

"¿Sabéis qué? Os odié mucho tiempo. Sólo quería atención, sólo quería conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Con el tiempo sólo quería olvidar y vivir, sin mentiras ni odio... Y por primera vez me sentí amada" los miró con lágrimas en sus ojos "pero ahora sé que debo irme. Gracias por esto"

"Lila" dijo Adrián "no has hecho nada, esa no eres tú"

"Lo sé. Decidle a Marc que... ¿Sabéis? No le digáis nada, quiero olvidar"

.

.

.

.

Cuando Lila Rossi subió a ese avión un par de días más tarde algo cambió.


	28. 28

"Es un milagro, no hay otra explicación" dijo una doctora. Los otros dos médicos que la acompañaban asintieron boquiabiertos.

La herida de la pierna de Nathaniel estaba cicatrizada, como si hubiesen pasado años desde que perdió la pierna, y además ya no sufría dolor de ningún tipo.

"Vamos a hacerle pruebas o algo" dijo uno de los doctores. Sus compañeros lo miraron "¿Qué? Esto es imposible, tenemos que estudiarlo"

Todas las pruebas dieron como resultado lo ya aparente: la herida de Nathaniel había sanado tras sólo unos días.

Algo en shock por la noticia Nathaniel tomó unas muletas y se dirigió al ala de pediatría para ver a su hija. Cuando llegó la vio más despierta que nunca y en brazos de Chloé.

"Es un milagro, Nathaniel" dijo Audrey con lágrimas en sus ojos "la niña ya no tiene problemas para respirar y nos han dicho que nos la podemos llevar"

"¿Que nos la podemos llevar?"

Nathaniel sintió más felicidad que en toda su vida, aún más cuando vio a Chloé sonreír.

Abandonó las muletas y se acercó a saltos hasta su mujer y su hija y, tras mirar brevemente a la niña, besó a Chloé apasionadamente.

.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día volvieron a casa, el servicio del hotel había dejado todo listo para el regreso de la joven familia. Nathaniel iba en una silla adquirida por sus padres y llevaba a la niña en brazos mientras Chloé lo empujaba ya que, al parecer, su cicatriz por la cesárea también se había cerrado del todo. Cuando se quedaron los tres solos se sentaron en silencio en el salón.

"No esperaba que fuese así" dijo Chloé.

"Ni yo, pero..."

"Pero estamos bien"

"Te quiero, Chloé"

"Y yo a ti"

"¿Qué crees que ha pasado?" preguntó Nath.

"No lo sé"

.

.

.

.

"Entonces es normal" comentó Adrián.

"Sí" respondió la Alix de la época actual "cuando ocurren estas cosas no se arreglan del todo, quedan secuelas. Jugar con el tiempo es difícil... Más con estas cosas"

"¿Entonces Nathaniel no recuperará la pierna?" preguntó Marinette.

"No, pero ya no sufrirá por ello más de lo obvio. Si mis cálculos no fallan Chloé y la niña también se recuperarán"

Adrián y Marinette suspiraron aliviados y, después, se fijaron en Xuppu que estaba jugando con Charles.

"Parece que se llevan bien" comentó Marinette.

"Sí, Xuppu y Fluff ayudan mucho con el bebé... Y con el bebé que yo parí también"

"Kim está haciendo de las suyas, ¿eh?" dedujo Adrián.

"Ha apuntado a Charles a una clase de natación para bebés. Son todo mujeres y Kim, que es un tío y el padre más joven. Casi no le veo el pelo porque se pasa el día o trabajando en la piscina o con Charles en la piscina" dijo Alix, divertida.

"¿Entonces no pasáis tiempo juntos?" preguntó Marinette.

"Sí, pero con un bebé es complicado..."

.

.

.

.

"¿Qué te pasa, Mari?"

"Tengo miedo de que eso nos ocurra a nosotros"

"¿El qué?" preguntó Adrián.

"Que tengamos un bebé y dejemos de estar unidos"

"Pero ellos sí están unidos"

"Es verdad, Marinette, los niños llevan trabajo pero también unen a las parejas que se quieren" dijo Tikki.

"De todos modos aún no estamos listos para eso" dijo Adrián.

"Sí, sería muy malo para nuestras carreras" le apoyó Marinette.

Se hizo el silencio.

"Pero... Adrián... Lo he estado pensando y..."

"¿Es el momento?"

"Ay dios" exclamó Tikki.

"Bueno... Puede"

"¿Qué crees que falla?" dijo Adrián dubitativo.

Marinette se puso frente a él y clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

"Adrián Agreste, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Mari.

"¡Santo camembert!" exclamó Plagg.

"Marinette..." dijo Tikki.

Todo se volvió muy negro para Marinette Dupain-Cheng cuando su novio echó a correr en dirección contraria.

.

.

.

.

"Y se fue... Me dejó ahí tirada" dijo Marinette llorando. Luka la miraba dolido.

"Pero... ¿Iba en serio? ¿No fue un impulso?" preguntó Luka.

Marinette recibió desde el bolso el anillo plateado que había comprado para la pedida. Luka se llevó las manos al rostro sorprendido.

"Tiene que ser un error, Marinette" dijo él "Adrián te quiere, eres su lady"

"Igual por eso no quiere tener hijos conmigo..."

"¿Él ha dicho eso?" preguntó Luka.

"No, pero-"

"Pero nada. Marinette, deja que piense y te dará una respuesta, ya verás"

Marinette no estaba muy convencida, pero asintió.

.

.

.

.

"¡Es un bollito!" dijo Ondine sujetando a Charles "Se te parece mucho"

"Ha salido hermoso, como su precioso padre" dijo Kim, orgulloso de su vástago.

"¿Cómo está Alix?" preguntó Ondine. No se había atrevido a visitarla, por aquella mentira que ayudó a Kim a contar para lastimarla, cuando creían que Charles era de Nath.

"Alix está muy guapa, pero no quiere salir mucho de casa"

"¿Y eso?"

"Está cansada con el bebé. Por las noches yo no me despierto ni aunque me maten y se las pasa despierta... Además creo que está algo deprimida porque trabajo muchas horas y después quiero hacer cosas... Y creo que ella no quiere porqué se ve fea o algo. A veces la veo mirándose al espejo como buscándose defectos por el cuerpo"

"Eso es horrible" contestó Ondine. "¿Y no ve a sus amigas ni nada?"

"No, ya te digo que está cansada y un poco depre. No sé qué hacer"

"Deberías esforzarte más con Charles. Alix no es una máquina de cuidar al bebé y también necesita dormir y tiempo para ella" dijo Ondine, molesta "¿Sabes lo pesado que es cuidar a un bebé sola? Mi madre lo pasó fatal"

"Ella no está sola, me tiene a mi" replicó Kim.

"Pues entonces haz algo por ella, haz que se sienta hermosa y querida"

.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde Kim volvió con Charles y unas bolsas de comida y otras de ¿ropa?

"Alix, esta noche mis padres se quedarán con Charles" anunció.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella medio adormilada en el sofá.

"Tú descansa, que esta noche vamos a divertirnos"

"¿Qué?"

.

.

.

.

Esa noche los padres de Kim casi tuvieron que echar a Alix de la casa, ya que se resistía a dejar a su hijo por una noche.

"No me parece bien dejárselo a tus padres, es nuestro hijo" dijo Alix.

"Ya, pero tú necesitas descansar y yo pasar tiempo con mi prometida" dijo el chico.

La abrazó en mitad de la calle, no pudo resistirlo, era preciosa.

"Guapa" dijo Kim.

.

.

.

.

Después de una cena sencilla pero romántica Kim la llevó a casa de sus padres.

"¿Qué hacemos en casa de tus padres?" preguntó.

"Ellos están en nuestra casa, así que vamos a jugar en mi antigua habitación" dijo Kim, picarón.

"Kim, sabes que aún no puedo tener relaciones" le recordó Alix.

"Pero voy a hacerte disfrutar como te mereces, conejita"

Continuará...


	29. 29

"Mi pequeña" dijo Nath.

Estaba solo en casa con la niña y se movía por el lugar con la silla de ruedas, era un fastidio cuidar de un bebé así, pero no podía llevarla en brazos si usaba las muletas.

Chloé, mientras tanto, estaba en una cafetería con su suegra.

"No sé si esto es una buena idea" dijo la mujer.

"Yo creo que a Nathaniel podría hacerle bien tener contacto con ella"

"Siento el retraso"

Chloé abrió la boca muy sorprendida.

"¿Esto es una broma?" preguntó la rubia.

Las otras dos mujeres dijeron que no.

"Esto... Esto es muy retorcido"

Chloé sabía que aunque Nathaniel no se lo había dicho él necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber quién era su madre. Por eso Chloé había hablado con su suegra y, tras mucha insistencia por su parte, la mujer había accedido a contactar con la madre biológica de Nathaniel. Sinceramente Chloé no esperaba ver allí a la señorita Bustier.

"¿Cómo he podido estar tan...? ¡Son iguales, maldita sea!" dijo Chloé.

La señorita Bustier intentó tomar su mano, pero ella la apartó rápidamente.

"Chloé..." dijo su antigua profesora "esto tiene una explicación"

"¡Nosotros confiábamos en usted!" dijo Chloé con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Caline suspiró.

"Lo sé, pero no podía decir nada. Lo hice por Nathaniel, él ya tenía una vida" explicó la señorita.

"Bueno, tampoco te pongas de sufridora que tú lo abandonaste de mala manera" dijo la señora Kurtzberg.

"Lo sé, sé que actué mal, pero entré en pánico, me vi en la universidad y con un bebé, eso asustaría a cualquiera" explicó la pelirroja.

"Yo tengo un bebé, estoy en la universidad y jamás abandonaría a mi hija" replicó Chloé.

"Sé realista, Chloé" contestó Caline "Tú eres rica, yo no tenía nada"

"Ya, pero aunque no tuviese nada no hubiese abandonado a mi hija"

"No sabes lo que hubieses hecho en esa situación, no me juzgues" contestó la señorita Bustier.

"Yo no sé tú, Chloé, pero yo creo que no es buena idea decirle la verdad a Nathaniel" dijo la señora Kurtzberg.

"Tienes razón, es una idea terrible"

Ambas se levantaron dispuestas a irse.

"Espera, Chloé" pidió la señorita. Chloé la miró "me gustaría conocer a mi nieta"

La señora Kurtzberg ahogó una exclamación de indignación.

"Lo pensaré" dijo Chloé al salir de allí.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no estaba bien, para nada bien. Estaba incluso de baja por depresión porque Adrián no había vuelto a contactar con ella.

"Anímate, Marinette" dijo Tikki "todo se solucionará"

"Estoy pensando en dejarlo estar" dijo Mari con honestidad.

"¿Mari?"

"Llevo tanto tiempo pensando en estar con él que ahora me frustro cada vez que me rompe los esquemas. Esto no puede ser sano"

"Es normal estar triste cuando te rechazan"

"Ya... Pero el amor no tendría que ser tan difícil"

Sabine abrió la trampilla de la habitación de Marinette. Tikki se ocultó rápidamente.

"Adrián está aquí, dice que si puedes bajar"

Cuando Marinette bajó Adrián estaba allí, con el anillo perfecto.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Y ahí estaba, el momento con el que había soñado desde los catorce. Todo tal y como ella lo deseaba.

"Tengo que pensarlo"

.

.

.

.

Cuando Chloé entró en casa los gritos de la niña retumbaron en sus oídos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue entrar a la habitación y ver a Nathaniel llorando derrotado.

"¿Nath?"

"Soy un inútil"

"Nath, no"

"No puedo ni tranquilizarla" dijo él.

"Primero debes tranquilizarte tú" le dijo "si te nota nervioso ella se asusta. Eres su padre, le transmites que pasa algo malo"

Chloé y Nathaniel acabaron sentados en su cama sosteniendo a Courtney. La niña ahora babeaba relajada en brazos de Nath.

"¿Te fastidia que al final haya salido pelirroja?" preguntó Nathaniel.

"No me he parado a pensar en eso, la verdad. Sólo la vi perfecta desde el primer momento" contestó.

"Ya, yo también. No la cambiaría por nada"

"Mis padres babean por ella" comentó Chloé.

"Y los míos" dijo Nath "es que haces unos bebés preciosos~"

"Calla, tomate" protestó Chloé sonrojada.

"Pero si es verdad, has hecho una bebé muy guapa"

"Ay, calla"

Nathaniel se rió divertido.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche era especial para Alix y Kim, ya que iban a tener relaciones por primera vez en meses. Desde aquella 'cita' en el antiguo dormitorio de Kim habían vuelto a tener ciertas actividades sexuales como tocamientos o sexo oral y sinceramente ya les apetecía volver a tener sexo completo. Antes de romper solían ser una pareja muy activa y hasta hacían apuestas y retos sexuales.

Charles estaba dormido.

"Está dormido" dijo Kim.

"No durará mucho" le advirtió Alix.

"Pues lo que dure, ahora tengo que ocuparme de mi pequeña~" dijo Kim.

"No la tienes taaaan pequeña" comentó Alix.

"Eh, con mi pito no te metas. Ahora verás, tonta"

Kim la persiguió por la habitación hasta que la arrinconó.

"Vas a ver lo que es bueno"

Continuará


	30. 30

Kim la sujetó por la cintura contra una pared.

"Kim..." dijo Alix mirándole a los ojos.

El chico atacó su boca con pasión y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, Alix rodeó el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos, profundizando así el beso. Sin separarse Kim andó hacia atrás hasta que se pudo sentar en la cama, dejando a Alix encima suya. Cuando se separaron para respirar ella no perdió el tiempo y se quitó el top.

"Alix~"

Kim sabía que ella aún no se sentía segura del todo con su cuerpo, pero él la veía increíble. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a intentar retirar la camiseta de él, cosa que no le costó mucho conseguir.

"Estás más cachas" comentó Alix con la voz marcada por la excitación.

"Claro que sí" presumió Kim. Alix le besó de nuevo.

Kim se dejó caer en la cama y después rodó encima de Alix.

"Tengo ganas, pequeña, no te me vas a escapar" dijo.

"No quiero escaparme, idiota"

Kim sintió la mano de Alix por dentro de sus calzoncillos.

"A-Alix"

La emoción se le pasó enseguida cuando sintió que ella lo agarraba por las pelotas.

"Sin condón aquí no va a pasar nada" dijo Alix muy seria "Charles no necesita un hermano ahora"

"Pero si he comprado" contestó Kim, teniendo por su seguridad testicular.

"Espero que no sean XXL, que la última vez te bailaban como una flamenca" dijo Alix.

"¡No es verdad!" contestó Kim muy avergonzado.

.

.

.

.

"Marinette..." dijo Adrián "¿Por qué no has aceptado? Tú me lo pediste primero" preguntó Adrián dolido.

"No lo sé... He estado teniendo dudas" dijo ella.

"¿Dudas? ¿No me quieres?"

"¡Claro que te quiero! Pero... Todo parece tan perfecto que me da miedo"

"Eso no tiene sentido" contestó Plagg.

"Déjalos" contestó Tikki "que sinceramente ya estoy harta de siempre la misma historia. Al final iban a acabar juntos"

Marinette y Adrián se besaron bajo las estrellas.

"Qué cliché" comentó Plagg.

.

.

.

.

Rose se echó a llorar. La había cagado pero bien. Marc estaba desnudo, dormido junto a ella en la cama de Juleka y recordaba vagamente haberlo hecho con él. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Juleka, sólo recordaba la fiesta en el barco con gente de la universidad. Buscó su vestido por el suelo y sus bragas, y salió con sus zapatos en la mano para no despertar a Marc. Nada más salir la vio de frente.

"Hola, Rose" la saludó Juleka como si nada.

"Jule..."

"¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó sin malicia alguna.

"¡Lo siento tanto, Juleka!" dijo abrazándola.

Juleka correspondió al abrazo confundida.

"¿Por?"

"Lo-lo he hecho con Marc"

"Ah... ¿Y? ¿Es por la habitación? Ya te dije que no me importaba" contestó la gótica.

Rose se separó.

"No, no es eso. Yo no quería estar con alguien que no fueses tú" explicó.

"Rose... ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Tú y yo sólo somos amigas"

"¡Pero tú estabas enamorada de mi!"

"Hace casi cuatro años, ya lo he superado. Tú también lo superarás" contestó Jule.

"¡No quiero superarlo! Te amo" dijo Rose.

Juleka suspiró, entre aburrida y cansada de la situación.

"Yo tuve que alejarme de ti para recuperarme. Tú también debes alejarte de mi"

"¡No quiero!" replicó Rose.

"Pues no te queda otro remedio, Rose"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque me voy a casar con mi pareja actual"

.

.

.

.

Unas semanas más tarde Chloé y Nathaniel se encontraban en el coche con su hija tras salir de la mejor ortopedia de París. Nathaniel iba a tener una pierna nueva muy cara, pero Chloé había insistido y su suegro había pagado por ella de buena gana.

Chloé estaba limpiando la carita de Courtney con un pañuelo cuando notó a Nathaniel muy pensativo.

"¿Te hace ilusión lo de la pierna?" preguntó "Así podrás correr detrás de Courtney cuando crezca"

"Chloé, ¿por qué buscaste a mi madre biológica?" preguntó Nathaniel.

Chloé sintió su sangre helarse. Por supuesto ella no le había dicho nada del tema.

"N-No sé de lo que hablas"

"Chloé, mi madre me lo ha contado"

"Vieja cotilla" dijo ella por lo bajo "Lo hice porque pensé que te haría bien, pero después me di cuenta de que no tenía derecho a decidir eso por ti"

"Pero sabes quién es" contestó Nathaniel.

"Sí"

"¿Sabes? He pensado que... Ahora que sé que Ondine es mi hermana... Me gustaría que formase parte de nuestra vida" contestó Nathaniel.

"¿Y tu madre?" preguntó Chloé.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Nathaniel entonces "a ella le parece bien, dice que Ondine no tiene la culpa de nada y que también merece conocer a su hermano"

"Me refiero a tu madre biológica" contestó Chloé "ella quiere hablar contigo y explicarte sus motivos... Y quiere conocer a Courtney"

"Bueno... Es que yo ya tengo una madre" contestó "la mujer que me crió es mi madre" añadió Nathaniel "y me dan igual sus motivos, he pensado mucho en ello y creo que si en casi diecinueve años no la he necesitado no la voy a necesitar ahora. Si Courtney cuando sea mayor y sabiendo todo lo que sabemos decide conocerla será cosa suya y la apoyaré, pero ahora no la quiero cerca de mi ni de mi hija"

"¿No quieres saber quién es?" preguntó Chloé.

"Sé quién es. Es una mujer que tras parirme casi me deja morir de hipotermia" respondió Nathaniel.

"Igual hay más cosas que no sabes"

"Chlo... Para mi ella decidió cuando me abandonó" replicó Nath "Ahora es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Ni ella es mi madre ni yo soy su hijo"

Chloé se quedó pensativa unos minutos y después sonrió.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Chloé.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te parezco un idiota vengativo?"

"No, me pareces la persona más increíble del mundo"

"Esa eres tú"

"Vale, pues tú eres la tercera persona más increíble del mundo"

"¿La tercera?"

"Mi tomate cherry" dijo acariciando la carita de Courtney "es la persona más increíble definitivamente"

"¿Tomate cherry? Eso es nuevo" comentó Nath con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, un tomate cherry es como un tomate bebé" dijo Chloé.

Nathaniel se rió de la ocurrencia y, después, la besó.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Nathaniel tuvo su nueva pierna y pudo defenderse andando con ella se concertó una cita en el Parque de Belleville. Ahí Nathaniel y Ondine se dieron la mano por primera vez y empezaron a ser hermanos de verdad.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha volvió a su casa muy perjudicada. Si seguía así iba a perder su beca, pero poco le importaba ya que la distancia había hecho poco por reparar su corazón partido. Cuando sacó la cabeza del vater tras vomitar observó un objeto extraño a su lado: una cajita de madera oscura.

La abrió y una bolita de luz dio vueltas a su alrededor hasta que se paró frente a ella.

"Hola, soy Nooroo"

Lila creyó que alucinaba.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Seh, este es el fin. Bueno, falta el epílogo :)


	31. 31

"Nathaniel..."

Él no se giró a mirarla, siguió contemplando las vistas de París desde la ventana de la suite.

Courtney estaba al cuidado de Audrey y André quiénes, felizmente, habían anunciado que estaban saliendo juntos, por lo que Chloé y su esposo tenían la oportunidad de pasar una velada romántica, y todo había sido perfecto hasta que Chloé empezó a intentar un acercamiento sexual con su esposo.

El pobre pelirrojo quería estar con su mujer, de verdad que quería porque la deseaba y la amaba, además de que era atractiva hasta la locura... Y él no era más que un tullido, un monstruo, un bicho asqueroso junto a ella. Él nunca se había sentido especialmente bello, pero la poca confianza en su apariencia que solía albergar la perdió junto a su pierna.

Chloé no lo entendía. Ella le demostraba amor y deseo cada día, pero Nathaniel no quería tocarla.

"¿Ya no te gusto?"

Nathaniel se giró sorprendido ante esa pregunta tan extraña por parte de Chloé.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No quieres hacerlo conmigo!"

"Claro que quiero hacerlo contigo, Chlo"

"Entonces házmelo" dijo ella.

"Quiero hacértelo... Pero te mereces algo mejor" contestó Nathaniel "te mereces a un tío completo"

"Yo te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti, ¿no lo entiendes?" preguntó enfadada.

"No, no lo entiendo. Soy feo, estoy acabado... Estoy destrozado"

Chloé se sentó junto a él y le secó las lágrimas, pero no le dejó seguir con el tema porque lo besó casi con rabia y lo tumbó en la cama.

"¿C-Chloé?" preguntó él nervioso.

Ella no respondió, en su lugar prefirió desvestirle. Nathaniel estaba demasiado excitado como para negarse. Consintió que ella retirase su prótesis. Cuando estuvo desnudo ella lo contempló como si se lo fuese a comer completo.

"Mi hermoso tomate..."

Nathaniel se sentó en la cama y vio cómo ella desvestía de forma sensual para él. Estaba duro y no podía ocultarlo.

Nath encontró la forma de hacer temblar a Chloé en la cama sin esa pierna. Después de casi diez meses sin hacer el amor se volvieron locos y lo hicieron toda la noche.

Cuando acabaron él la abrazó.

"Gracias" le dijo.

"¿Me estás dando las gracias por acostarme contigo? Qué idiota eres, tomate de granja" contestó ella divertida.

"No, gracias por esperarme" dijo Nath.

"Te quiero, estúpido tomate. De todos modos nadie le dice que no a Chloé Kurtzberg" contestó con un pequeño enfado fingido.

"¿Sabes que no hemos usado preservativos, no?" preguntó Nathaniel.

"Ay, cállate"

"Sólo lo comentaba. Buenas noches, preciosa"

"Buenas noches, Nath"

.

.

.

.

"¡Vivan los novios!" gritó Adrián emocionado.

Kim y Alix se besaron felices. Su boda había sido perfecta. Toda la sala aplaudió y después hubo otro brindis en honor a los recién casados, pero Sabrina no bebió y Max lo notó.

"Creía que te gustaba el champán" dijo Max. Cuando ella se sonrojó lo entendió "oh, Sabrina..." no pudo ni hablar, por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras y la abrazó.

Kim había decidido tomar el apellido de Alix, así que ahora su nombre era Kim Kubdel, cosa que no podía gustarle más.

La luna de miel fue una sencilla acampada con su hijo. Charles había empezado a andar y era la alegría de la casa, era un niño enérgico, feliz y simpático. Sus primas estaban locas con él y a su abuelo también se le caía la baba con el niño.

.

.

.

.

Rose volvió a encontrar el amor y se casó con el mismísimo Wayhem. Ese chico la trató como una auténtica princesa y la ayudó a reparar su corazón partido.

Aún espera poder recuperar la amistad de Juleka.

.

.

.

.

Juleka al final no se casó, pero fue feliz con su novia.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se casó con Adrián estando ya embarazada de Emma. Todos celebraron esa unión que llevaban tantísimos años esperando.

.

.

.

.

Los padres de Nathaniel se divorciaron pero consiguieron tener una relación amistosa y más funcional que la que solían tener. Ambos se desvivían por su nieta.

El padre de Nath empezó a llevarse con Ondine y ella le dio la oportunidad de conocerse.

.

.

.

.

La señorita Bustier tuvo que conformarse con ver a su nieta crecer de lejos. Nunca supo si Chloé le había dicho quién era en realidad a Nathaniel, pero entendió que lo mejor era no molestarla y ver a la niña aunque fuese desde la distancia que no poder volver a verla jamás.

En el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

.

.

.

.

Kagami volvió un poco antes de la boda de Mylene e Iván anunciando que se iba a quedar en París porque Luka y ella esperaban un bebé.

A su madre casi le dio un ataque y Anarka Couffaine no ayudó burlándose de ella por lo estirada que seguía siendo.

.

.

.

.

Nino y Alya decidieron esperar para casarse o tener hijos, pero igualmente disfrutaron de ser los tíos de los hijos de sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

"¿Marc?"

"Lila, te he estado buscando"

Y después de tantos meses Marc la estaba abrazando.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

"Me ha costado mucho, pero ha merecido la pena. Te quiero Lila, te quiero" dijo con total sinceridad..

Lila permitió que Marc volviese a su vida. Primero volvió a su cams, después empezaron a salir y, finalmente, volvieron a París y varios años más tarde tuvieron un bebé.

Ambra Anciel. Ambos se enamoraron de su niña y fueron felices.

Fueron felices hasta que un día su hija se desmayó. Les dijeron que era leucemia y que se recuperaría, pero Ambra no lo hizo.

Ambra Anciel murió y Marc murió por la pena poco después. Lila intentó suicidarse muchas veces y los años pasaron hasta que recordó que aún tenía aquella cajita...

.

.

.

.

El maestro Fu había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás con los prodigios, pero éstos ahora eran necesarios y nadie sabía qué hacer. Chloé y Nathaniel mandaron a su hija al refugio del hotel rápidamente, pero ella era una rebelde chica de catorce años y en su lugar subió a la antigua suite de su madre a ver la pelea. No veía nada y pronto notó algo golpeando su pie.

Era una cajita.

La abrió y de ahí salió un ser rojo con motas.

.

.

.

.

Ladybug había vuelto. Ladybug les había salvado.

"Esa no es ladybug" dijo Dee Dee Lahiffe a sus padres "no se parece en nada a la de tus fotos, mamá"

Tenía razón. La nueva Ladybug tenía un traje diferente, aunque sí era rojo con motas negras, y su cabello era pelirrojo y estaba recogido en una gran coleta. Chat Noir también era diferente, muy diferente: era una chica de piel oscura y encapuchada, con máscara de gato.

.

.

.

.

Se fueron cada una por su lado una vez la batalla acabó. La superheroina gatuna se escondió en un callejón.

"Plagg, garras fuera" dijo.

"Me parece que aquí huele a camembert" dijo Plagg.

"¡No puedo esperar para contárselo a Courtney!" dijo.

"No puedes contárselo. Ahora vamos a por el camembert"

"Bueno, vale"

"Por cierto, me será raro decir un nombre de chica. Normalmente este prodigio lo suelen tener chicos"

"Pues acostúmbrate porque yo soy Maxine y pienso ser la mejor superheroina de París" dijo la chica.

.

.

.

.

"¡Maxine!" gritó Sabrina "¿Por qué tienes camembert escondido en tu escritorio?"

"Perdón, mamá"

Fin

Ahora sí se acabó xD

¿Qué decir cuando acabas un fic tan largo? Me quedo sin palabras, la verdad. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores presentes y futuros, gracias por el apoyo y por hacerme reír con los comentarios.

Sólo puedo decir que espero poder daros más y mejor en un futuro :)


End file.
